Los Rivales de los Monjes Xiaolin
by Yuraimi-Lee Bunny
Summary: Los monjes se enfrentan con cinco muchachos los cuales son muy fuertes ya que ellos tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, este fic es un cronssover de mis caricaturas favoritas, si quieren ver cuales son vallan a mi cuenta.
1. 5 muchachos, 5 poderes

**Capitulo 1 **

**5 muchachos, 5 poderes **

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Dojo y el Maestro Fung estaban entrenando en los jardines del templo Xiaolin.

Maestro Fung: Jóvenes monjes, tienen que pasar por ese acantilado saltando los palos, el primero que llegue tiene que rescatar a Dojo.

Dojo:(estaba atado teniendo abajo lava agua hirviendo en una)AUXILIO, por favor, No sabíanque soy alérgico a estar atado y a punto de ser hervido en agua

Los monjes empiezan a saltar sobre los palos

Clay:valla esto es difícil como atrapar a un cerdo engrasado y muy rápido

Raimundo:Deja de hablar, me estas desconcentrando

Kimiko:(por que los chicos son tan quejosos)

Omi:lo bueno es que yo no me desconcentro con nada.

De repente Omi se distrajo con solo pensar como el iba a salir victorioso en esta practica que dio un paso en falso y se calló en el duro y frió piso sin quejarse.

Clay:vaquero, estas bieeeeeeeeeeeeen.

Clay también cae al piso pero antes de caer empuja a Raimundo

Raimundo:me caigo, haaaaaaaaaa.

Kimiko:bueno, párese que yo tendré que pasar esta prueba, pero antes.

Fue hacia donde estaban los chicos a ver como estaban y hacer algo más.

Kimiko:que paso ¿los chicos no son tan listos como ustedes dicen o que? Jajajaja.

Los chicos se pusieron rojos del enojo excepto Clay, sin pensarlo Raimundo golpeo el palo donde estaba parada Kimiko provocando que se cayera

Raimundo:el que se lleva se aguanta Kimiko, jaja.

Kimiko le da un codazo a Raimundo haciendo que el chico se quejara, todo era un desastre haciendo que el Maestro Fung se sintiera mal

Dojo:oigan sabían que el panorama ES HORRIBLE, SANQUENME DE AQUÍ PERO YAAAAAAA, oooooooh, oigan shen-gon-wu se a rebelado.

Dijo Dojo, los monjes se levantan del piso para ir por el shen-gon-wu.

En la casa de Jack Spicer Wuya también lo siente

Wuya:Jack un shen-gon-wu se a revelado, vallamos por el.

Jack Spicer:no vez que estoy trabajando en algo innovador Wuya.

Wuya:lo que tu inventas se convierte en algo que después me arruina la dominación del mundo vamonos pero ¡YAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Un gran grito dio haciendo que Jack Spicer se quedara casi sordo, después de eso partieron.

Los monjes y Dojo volaban hacia el shen-gon-wu

Kimiko:Dojo no nos has dicho que shen-gon-wu es.

Dojo:es la almohada del eterno silencio, con el puedes hacer que duerma el enemigo y así aprovechar de esa desventaja.

Clay:por donde esta.

Dojo:esta en las islas Hawai, oigan ¿podemos quedarnos un rato después de encontrar el wu?

Pregunto Dojo y después hace una linda carita, los monjes se le quedaron viendo con cara de aceptación.

Jack Spicer:Hola perdedores Xiaolin.

Omi:Jack Spicer, definitivamente no tendrás a shen-gon-wu.

Jack Spicer:patrañas claro que lo tendré, monobaston. (se convierte en mono)

Raimundo: yo te detendré, espada de la tormenta.

Hace un tornado haciendo que Jack lo esquivara cambiando de dirección.

Kimiko:me toca, red enrredadisa.

Atrapa a Jack Spicer

Omi:Dojo donde esta el Shen-gon-wu.

Dojo:en las orillas del volcán

Clay:yo voy por el

Escalo hasta llegar al cráter, vio que el shen-gon-wu estaba del otro lado pero además vio a cinco chicos apunto de recogerlo.

Clay:oigan, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Los chicos voltearon repentinamente, no contestaron solo uno de ellos lo atacaron con una bola de fuego.

Clay se protegió pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo de repente se callo.

Omi:te tengo.

Omi lo salvo de una caída fea

Raimundo:¿Qué paso Clay?

Clay:hay unos chicos arriba que tomaron el shen-gon-wu.

Los monjes levantaron la cabeza y vieron a uno de los chicos quien era una chica, tenia el shen-gon-wu en sus manos.

Jack Spicer:no nadie debe tener esa almohada más que yo.

-¡AGUA!-

Otro de los chicos al decir esa frase saco de sus manos una gran bola de agua que hizo que saliera volado Jack Spicer.

Wuya:volveremos a vernos.

Los chicos misteriosos solo veían a los guerreros xiaolin, pero los guerreros se dirigieron hacia ellos. Con un ligero y no tan vistoso movimiento, Raimundo tomo el shen-gon-wu que pero esa chica lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza, de repente empezó a brillar el shen-gon-wu.

Raimundo:¿Quién eres?

-una chica que tenía muchas ganas de pelear contigo y por fin se le cumplió.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Aire VS Viento, 5 personas en una chica

CAPITULO 2

Aire vs. Viento, 5 personas en una solo chica

Los ojos de Raimundo y los de la niña se cruzaban entre si con una gran energía para pelear.

Raimundo: ¿y tu nombre?

Ha, es Evelyn

Raimundo: Te reto a un Duelo Xiaolin como no sabes te voy a…

Evelyn: HEY, no soy idiota para no saber que es eso, se trata de apostar un shen-gon-wu…

Evelyn interrumpió a Raimundo esto causo que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta todos.

Omi: De donde salieron y como saben que es un duelo xiaolin

Clay: si sabe eso debe de saber mucho más sobre nosotros o el templo xiaolin

Evelyn: ya termine ¿verdad que es eso un duelo xiaolin?

Raimundo: si

Raimundo contesto muy enfadado

Dojo: oye un momento jovencita, tu no tienes ningún shen-gon-wu que apostar (pensó momentáneamente) ¿o si?

Evelyn: no ¿pero no hay algo que se pueda hacer?

Dojo empieza a revisar el reglamento y encontró algo

Dojo: si encontré algo, si en un duelo alguien no tiene un shen-gon-wu debe apostar algo de mucho, mucho valor pero que sea místico.

Evelyn: si ese es el caso no hay problema, apuesto mi poder del aire

Raimundo: Yo la espada de la tormenta.

Evelyn: el duelo será duelo en el cielo: el que ya no pueda volar y/o pelear pierde

Los dos: que comienza el duelo xiaolin

El volcán desaparece, unas rocas muy altas se unen formando un estadio, los dos guerreros están en el centro y los demás enfrente de ellos a unos metros de distancia.

Evelyn: te digo una cosa te vas a arrepentir de luchar conmigo.

Raimundo: me quitaste las palabras de la boca

Los dos: com-ti-yam-pay

Evelyn: ¡Hay Lin!

Evelyn ya no es ella, se convierte en una muchacha muy flaquita con dos coletas llagando hasta los pies y con unas alas y un traje de hada.

Raimundo: ¿Qué? Donde esta Evelyn

Evelyn: soy yo pero convertida en otra persona genio

Kimiko: Dojo, ¿se puede hacer eso?

Dojo: si por que eso constituye a su poder del aire que ella aposto

Evelyn empieza a volar con dirección a Raimundo, al llegar a el cambia de dirección volando hacia arriba.

Evelyn: te había dicho que íbamos a volar y pelear ¿no?

Raimundo: ¡Viento!

Raimundo empieza a volar encontrándose a Evelyn

Raimundo; espada de la tormenta

Evelyn: ¡Aire!

Las tormentas se crearon al mismo tiempo chocando las dos

Omi: como vamos a ver la pelea desde aquí abajo

-me hubieran dicho antes para subiéramos todos

Kimiko: ¿y como vas a hacer eso?

Kimiko le pregunto muy enfadada

-así, ¡Tierra!

Dos círculos se forman, uno bajo los monjes y el otro bajo los chicos, después la chica levanta las manos y los círculos empiezan a subir formándose en columnas que iban muy rápido

Los monjes: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las columnas paran y se encuentran enfrente del duelo

Dojo: mi estomago esta haciendo una huelga, _hay _(se desmaya)

Omi; estoy pareado

Kimiko: no se dice así Omi

Clay: es cierto pero estoy demasiado mareado para corregirte

Raimundo: ¿vas a pelear o no?

Evelyn: te gustan los golpes ¿verdad?

Evelyn se acerca a el dándole un golpe en la cara pero el la esquiva, Raimundo le da una patada pero ella también la esquiva.

Evelyn: (con Hay Lin ya no puedo pelear ella no es buena en eso, y en la que ahora me voy a convertir tampoco pero los siguientes tres si)

Evelyn: ¡Sailor Venus!

Ahora se convirtió en otra muchacha con el cabello suelto muy largo, güero con un moño Rojo, un traje de marinera con minifalda y amarillo con naranja y azul.

Raimundo: pero cuantas personas tienes adentro ¿1000? Digo porque este duelo no va a durar mucho.

Evelyn: tienes razón es por eso que te voy a ganar, ¡cadena de amor de Venus!

Saca una cadena formada de de corazones que brilla, después amarra a Raimundo

Raimundo: suéltame.

Evelyn: no esto apenas comienza, rayo de Venus.

Un rayo sale de su dedo, lo pone en la cadena, el rayo corre hacia Raimundo y lo electrocuta, Raimundo grita del dolor hasta que el rayo desapareció, Evelyn lo suelta, el cae pero recupera la conciencia rápido y empieza a volar otra vez.

Evelyn: creo que gane.

Raimundo: en tus sueños

Le puñetazo en la cara, Evelyn vuelve en si y empieza a volar.

Evelyn: hay que lindo, Raimundo se hace el rudo.

Raimundo: es que lo soy.

Evelyn: ya lo veremos, ¡Nikki!

Se convierte en una chica de unos 16 años de pelo corto y morado, con dos perforaciones, una en la ceja y la otra en la nariz.

Raimundo: ¿que eres la maestra de los disfraces _o que? _

Evelyn: solo son personas que me confiaron sus habilidades y poderes.

Mientras decír eso, se quitaba una perforación, la de la ceja, se hizo grande así formo una espada.

Raimundo: genial eres una chica que le gustan los juguetes peligrosos.

Evelyn: algo así por el estilo.

Raimundo: pues yo también.

Los dos se acercaron rápidamente y empezaron a luchar con las espadas, era una lucha casi sin fin los dos eran tan buenos hasta que se cansaron.

Raimundo: (tengo que admitirlo es buena pero no me voy a rendir)

Evelyn: (no puedo rendir tengo que ganar, pero si los monjes creen que esto ya esta bueno pues están equivocados, esto apenas empieza pero va a acabar pronto)

Evelyn: ¿cansado?

Raimundo: no

Evelyn: que bueno porque sigue otro, ¡Rock Lee!

Raimundo ya estaba arto, cada vez que cambia de personalidad era poco a poco mejor, esta vez era un chico de peinado de hongo color negro, con unas cejas muy pero muy pobladas, y un traje verde con calentadores naranjas.

Kimiko: y yo creía que Raimundo las tenia muy pobladas pero el es el colmo.

Raimundo: de donde lo sacaste ¿de un circo? Jajajaja

Evelyn: di lo que quieras pero yo que tu no lo subestimo.

De repente desaparece, Raimundo empieza a voltear por todos lados, de repente se le aparece adelante, agachado.

Evelyn: como ya te diste cuenta el es muy rápido.

Le quiso dar una patada en la cara pero los reflejos de Raimundo fueron más rápidos haciendo que detuviera la patada.

Los chicos misteriosos estaban sorprendidos, nunca o mejor dicho nadie ha podido detener esa patada pero parece que Raimundo era la excepción.

Raimundo: ¡Viento!

El viento azotó a Evelyn hasta la pared, estaba sorprendida lo mismo pensaba ella que sus compañeros pero reacción en un instante, se levanta y empezó a desenvolver sus vendas de los brazos.

Raimundo: lo que pienses hacer no fusionara.

Evelyn: O claro que funcionara.

Amarra a Raimundo con las vendas, lo abraza, empieza a dar vueltas y a descender al mismo tiempo.

- ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

Los chicos estaban preocupados, eso no estaba en el plan.

-¡Tierra!

Los monjes: ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOO!

Las columnas bajan muy rápido hasta llegar al suelo.

Raimundo: pero que piensas hacer.

Evelyn: chocar con el suelo los dos

Raimundo: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Raimundo empezó gritar, Evelyn no tenía pensado eso precisamente, desata a Raimundo en medio de la nada y se convierte en otra persona.

Evelyn: ¡StarFire!

Era una chica de cabello rojizo con un atuendo morado, Raimundo estaba mareado ya no podía volar de lo mareado que estaba, de repente ve unas luces verdes dirigiéndose a el.

Raimundo: espada de la tormenta

Desgraciadamente el viento de la espada no las esquivaba haciendo estas luces que lo atacaran, Evelyn vio que la caída podía ser muy fuerte y podría pasarle algo malo.

Evelyn: voy por el.

Kimiko: ¡Raimundo!

Omi: alguien tiene que detener el duelo

Dojo: si lo haces perderá.

Clay: miren.

Todos vieron que Evelyn lo atrapo y se paro en el estadio, Raimundo estaba enojado y confuso a la vez.

Raimundo: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Evelyn: por que te ibas a dar un gran golpe que te iba a dejar en coma, pero si esa es la forma en la que me vas a agradecer entonces te suelto.

Dicho y hecho soltó a Raimundo y se cayó.

Raimundo: ¡auuuuh!

Evelyn: además creo que yo gane.

En efecto ella ganó el duelo y todo vuelve estar normal con el vocal y lo demás.

Kimiko: Rai ¿estas bien?

Raimundo: si, mareado y cansado pero bien.

Dojo: solo no vomites.

Omi: ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Evelyn: no podemos decir mucho pero déjame decirte algo Raimundo, te subestime un poco, esa patada que te iba a dar nadie la ha detenido pero mira de todas maneras te gane. Nos volveremos a ver guerreros xiaolin.

Los chicos se dejan caer sobre el volcán, los monjes corrieron rápido a ver que pasaba pero ya no estaban.

Clay: ¿Quiénes serán esas personas?

Omi: no lo se, pero parece que nos han declarado la guerra.

CONTINUARA…


	3. La Investigación y la guerra comienzan

Capitulo 3

La investigación comienza pero también la guerra

Los monjes regresaron de Hawai muy enojados y confusos pero Kimiko fue la que agarro manos a la obra. Los chicos iban caminando con dirección al cuarto de Kimiko.

Omi: ¿qué vamos hacer chicos?

Raimundo: a mí ni me digas, la única información que me dio Evelyn fue esos nombres y todos los golpes, la ultima tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

Clay: ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Dojo: fácil, nadie más que con una gran fuerza cargaría a Raimundo.

Raimundo: correcto

Los chicos estaban enfrente del cuarto de Kimiko ya que ella investigaba en Internet como siempre.

Omi: ¿ya encontraste algo en enternit?

Kimiko: es Internet y si pero lo extraño es que dos de las chicas se basan en una leyenda, el de peinado de hongo es un ninja y otra es una superhéroe.

Raimundo: hay debe ser una broma

Kimiko: no lo es miren, la primera Hay Lin es guardiana del aire con otras cuatro chicas que controlan los otros elementos y uno que es el corazón de Kandrakar.

Dojo: ¿el corazón de que?

Kimiko: de Kandrakar es un dije pero esa es otra historia, ellas son las que cuidan que el universo de que no este en manos de algún mal.

Omi: de acuerdo ella es Hay Lin pero ¿y los demás?

Kimiko: la de Sailor Venus es mas descabellada, ella es una de las cinco sailor scouts que viven en el reino de la luna y la Reina se llama Serena que ella también es una sailor scout y hay otras cinco que le llaman sailor scout de los planetas exteriores pero parece que no tiene nada que ver con los chicos misteriosos.

Clay: ¿en la luna?

Kimiko: si

Dojo: y que hay de cejas de azotador

Raimundo: ¿Quién?

Dojo: el que te dio vueltas hasta casi vomitar. (Diciéndolo en modo de sarcasmo)

Raimundo: ha, el fenómeno

Omi: no lo subestimes parece que él es muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kimiko: el que tiene cejas pobladas es un ninja de la aldea de la hoja en Japón.

Omi: de donde tú eres.

Kimiko: si pero ellos viven muy lejos de donde yo soy y lo mas sorprendente es que tienen en su organismos redes de chacra, y antes que me digan que hace el chacra hace que puedan hacer sus habilidades ninja como multiplicación, manipulación de sombras y controlar también los elementos pero ese tal Rock Lee es la excepción, vi su biografía y el es el único que no puede usar ese tipo de técnicas solo pude usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Omi: se los dije

Clay: ¿y la superhéroe?

Kimiko: StarFire es una integrante de los jóvenes titanes en el cual son 5 y ella es una extraterrestre, su planeta se llama Tamarant.

Raimundo: JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿me estas tomando el pelo verdad?

Raimundo señalo a Kimiko con el dedo y sonriéndole pero Kimiko le contesto con una cara medio enojada.

Kimiko: AM no.

Dojo: yo si le creo porque ningún humano podría sacar de sus manos unos rayos verdes.

Omi: ¿y de la otra chica?

Kimiko: de Nikki nada, parece que no es tan especial como los otros cuatro.

Dojo: llego la hora pico se acaba de rebelar un nuevo wu, es el libro de los deseos con el escribes lo que quieras que suceda.

Omi: rápido si ese wu cae en más de cualquiera pude ser el fin

Kimiko: sobretodo en las manos de esos chicos vamonos.

Raimundo: Dojo ¿por donde esta?

Dojo: en la India, vamos suban

Los monjes suben sobre Dojo y se dirigen a la India, al llegar se encuentran con Jack Spicer y Wuya, el lugar estaba lleno de unas estatuas y mucha vegetación

Jack Spicer: oigan ustedes perdedores xiaolin ¿por qué sus amiguitos me atacaron a vez pasada?

Omi: no son nuestros amigos son nuestros enemigos como ustedes.

Wuya: Jack vamonos

Jack Spicer: porque si apenas… a claro nos vemos luego.

Kimiko: pero a donde van, ¿chicos no los van a detener?, ¿CHICOS?

Los otros no respondían a ver a los chicos misteriosos yendo por el wu pero Kimiko aun no los veía, hasta ahora

Kimiko: ¿porque no me…? A no, no lo van a tomar.

Kimiko fue rápido a una de las estatuas y empezó a escalar hasta llegar al shen-gon-wu pero un chico llego primero.

Kimiko: ¿Quién eres pero dime tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Antonio, a tus órdenes-

Kimiko: mi orden es un que tengamos un duelo xiaolin

Antonio: acepto esa orden mi poder del fuego contra tu estrella de xanabi

Kimiko: el duelo será lucha con bastones, el primero en poner la punta en la garganta del contrincante gana.

Los dos: que comience el duelo xiaolin.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Fuego VS Fuego,la dragona y el guardian

**Capitulo 4 **

**Fuego VS. Fuego, la dragona es seducida por el guardián **

**(La dragona es Kimiko y el guardián Antonio) **

**Las estatuas hacen un círculo, los chicos estaban parados en unos estrados, Antonio y Kimiko enfrente con sus bastones en las manos. **

**Los dos: Con-ti-yam-pay **

**Antonio: ¡Taranee! **

**Se convierte en una chica negrita con 6 colitas pequeñas igual con un traje y alas de hada. **

**Antonio: ¡Fuego! **

**El fuego cubre a todo el bastón y Kimiko hace lo mismo. **

**Kimiko: ¡Fuego! **

**Los dos corren, empiezan a atacarse, Ninguno de los dos podía que el fuego rozara a alguno de los dos, eran muy buenos. **

**Kimiko: muy bueno para ser chico. **

**Antonio: y tú muy buena para no tener fuerza en los brazos como en el tronco. **

**Kimiko estaba explotando y muy roja del enojo. **

**Clay: AM creo que la perdimos. **

**Omi: como la vamos a perder si este en nuestras bocas. **

**Raimundo: dos cosas Omi, la primera no es en nuestras bocas, quisiste decir en nuestras narices, la segunda lo de perderla es un sarcasmo y Clay tienes toda la razón, Raimundo dijo eso a Clay en un tono de miedo al ver a Kimiko casi explotar. **

**Omi: OOOOOOOH, eso también **

**Kimiko: VOY HACER QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS ANTONIO. **

**Antonio: di lo que quieras pero te apuesto a que te vence una niña de 10 años. **

**Kimiko: ¿a que te refieres? **

**Antonio: a esto, ¡Mew Kikki! **

**Se convierte en una niña de pelo rubio con unas colitas muy pequeñas, lo extraño es que tenía una cola y orejas de mono e iba vestida toda de amarillo. **

**Kimiko: ¿mutaron a la niña o qué? **

**Antonio: ¿me creerías que si? **

**Kimiko lo ve con ojos de ira y de mucha observación para ver su siguiente movimiento. **

**Antonio: (mírenla viendo el siguiente movimiento que podría hacer, pues no lo vera ya que será muy rápido) **

**Antonio: avienta el bastón y una flama de fuego la esta sosteniendo desde lo muy alto. **

**Kimiko: eso no se vale. **

**Dojo: prácticamente si mientras use su poder del fuego pero no te preocupes tú también puedes hacer lo mismo de no usar el bastón en ocasiones. **

**Antonio: ¡pandero! **

**De repente salta y sale un pandero, acto seguido vuelve al suelo y empieza hacer movientes y ruidos como si fuera un mono; hace volteretas de carro haciendo que en el suelo salieran unas rocas puntiagudas en fila en dirección a Kimiko haciendo que la atacaran y cayera al piso. **

**Kimiko: AY, dolió mucho pero no me rendiré. **

**Kimiko toma el bastón, el bastón de Antonio vuelve a sus manos, los dos toman posición de defensa. **

**Kimiko: nada mal pero soy muy fuerte. **

**Antonio: si te queremos (sarcástico) ¡Pato peligro! **

**Ahora era un pato vestido de negro y con un triangulo de pico hacia abajo y de color naranja. **

**Kimiko: ¿de donde lo sacaste de un zoológico? Jajaja **

**Antonio: hablas demasiado antes de ver ¿sabias? **

**De repente desaparece, Kimiko creía que iba hacer lo mismo que Evelyn como a Raimundo así que lo espero mirando hacia abajo pero se había equivocado. **

**Antonio: **_**CuCu, aquí estoooyyyyy **_

**Le da un puñetazo en la cara a Kimiko pero Kimiko apenas pudo ponerse de pie después de ese golpe. **

**Kimiko: ¿cómo haces eso?**

**Antonio: esto ya no es rapidez como la de Rock Lee sino que esto es tele-transportación. **

**Kimiko: eso no existe **

**Antonio: ¿quieres ver otra vez? **

**Al terminar la oración desaparece y vuelve a aparece arriba de ella lanzándole algo naranja y pegajoso. **

**Kimiko: que asco es lodo. **

**Antonio: en realidad es fuego convertido en lodo, lanzo fuego y puedo convertirlo en cualquier cosa que se me plazca pero que sea liquida, y cambiando de tema y de persona el siguiente es: ¡Sasuke Uchiha! **

**Al decir ese nombre se convierte en un chico guapo de cabello negro con una banda en la frente, en su espalda su playa tenia una figura que parecía un abanico, Kimiko se le quedo viendo, era sorprendente lo que parece, Kimiko estaba embobada por el como si se estuviera enamorando y ese era el plan de Antonio. **

**Antonio: (lo sabia, se iba a embobar por Sasuke como cualquier chica pero a decir verdad me extraña de ella, bueno hay que aprovechar la oportunidad pero antes) ¡Sharingan! **

**Sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con dos bolitas negras después empezó a mover las manos muy rápido, sujeto su muñeca con su mano y empezaron a salir rayos y a sonar como si fueran muchos pájaros, Kimiko por fin bajo de su nube al ver eso, al recordar todo se puso en modo de defensa. **

**Antonio: ¡Chidori! **

**Agarro el bastón y todos los rayos corrían por el bastón. **

**Kimiko: ¿pero que estas haciendo? **

**Antonio: solo te voy advertir que tengas mucho cuidado estos rayos pasan por cualquier cosa que podría matarte y los ojos que tengo no son nada normal. **

**Antonio empezó a correr hacia Kimiko, ella se protegía de un golpe que le daba pero sorpresivamente el rompió esa defensa y corto un poco de su cabello por causa de los rayos. **

**Kimiko: ¿que haces? **

**Antonio: yo te lo advertí pero te lo explico, los ojos me permiten ver todo lo que vas hacer desde que moviendo hasta que truco de fuego y no me gusta repetir mas de una vez pero lo hare de nuevo; los rayos pueden atravesar hasta un cuerpo humano, el ojo se llama Sharingan y los rayos Chidori. **

**Evelyn: un momento tampoco pienses matarla. **

**Antonio no le hizo caso, el sabía lo que hacía, Kimiko estaba nerviosa no sabía qué hacer si atacaba el rechazaría su ataque y si se quedaba parada él lo podría atacar y herir muy feo, estaba estupefacta. **

**Antonio: (creo que la asuste demasiado pero hare algo) **

**Corrió hacia Kimiko, ella puso otra vez posición de defensa esta vez Antonio no rompió la defensa la acepto y los dos empezaron a hacer fuerza para poder ganar terreno, él la mira hacia los ojos quería que se embobara otras vez y funciono pero… **

**Omi: ¡Kimiko, no te distraigas, él quiere que caigas en su trampa de nuevo! **

**Clay: ¡Demuéstrale que no eres fácil de engañar como no los has demostrado a nosotros! **

**Raimundo: ¡Vamos Kimiko, yo se que puedes vencerlo! **

**Kimiko al oír eso pudo salir de su distracción y golpeo a Antonio haciendo que cayera un poco lejos y que el bastón dejara de brillar por los rayos. **

**Antonio: (ya gaste demasiado Chacra con el Sharingan y el Chidori, podría hacerlo otra vez pero también perdería energías en mi verdadero yo, es hora del último pero sé que él me dará la victoria) ¡Robin! **

**Se convierte en un chico de traje de superhéroe con antifaz en los ojos. **

**Antonio: se acabo basta de ser amable. **

**Kimiko: ¿amable?, casi me matas y dices que fuiste amable **

**Antonio agarra el bastón y con la mano le dice que venga. **

**Kimiko: tú lo pediste **

**Kimiko empezó a corre hacia el, Antonio lanzo su bastón, al llegar Kimiko pateó el bastón para arriba, lo agarro y el pico se lo puso en la garganta. **

**Antonio: creo que yo ganó **

**Esa voz de él la embobo una vez mas lo bueno o tal vez para Kimiko era malo el duelo había terminado. **

**Omi: Kimiko ¿estas bien? **

**Kimiko: aaaaaah ¿Qué? Si Omi estoy bien pero falle, perdí el duelo. **

**Antonio: me decepcionas, creía que ibas hacer un reto para mi pero parece que no. **

**Raimundo: no le contestes así, dio lo mejor. **

**Evelyn: déjalo así Raimundo así es el pero déjame decir que tiene razón había oído que siempre ella sacaba un haz bajo la manga y esta vez no lo hizo. **

**-déjenla en paz, no vieron que se embobó solo con ver a Sasuke. **

**Clay: no es forma de decirle eso a una chica. **

**Clay se le quedó viendo a la chica que había hablado como si estuviera conectada a ella por el elemento que tienen: el de la tierra. **

**-nos tenemos que ir pero antes: Clay tu eres el siguiente. **

**El aire sopló muy fuerte levantando una cortina de polvo haciendo que desaparecieran. **

**Los chicos no hablaban, Raimundo estaba enojado por lo que había dicho Antonio hacía Kimiko, Kimiko pensaba que porque esta vez no ganó y porque no lo atacaba mucho como a los demás, Clay en la advertencia que le puso esa chica, Omi y Dojo solo los veían. **

**Omi: chicos no se preocupen todo se arreglara, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay y Dojo manguemonos de aquí. **

**Los chicos le sonrieron, Dojo se hizo grande y todos partieron de ahí. **

**Raimundo: ah y Omi: es larguémonos. **

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. sueños extraños

Capitulo 5

Alguien más se une a la investigación, sueños extraños

Los guerreros xiaolin llegan al templo encontrándose con el Maestro Fung.

Maestro Fung: guerreros xiaolin que bueno que los veo cuéntenme ¿Cómo les ha ido con la búsqueda de los shen-gon-wus?

Al terminar la oración los chicos no querían hablar de lo avergonzados que estaban de no haber podido atrapar los dos últimos wus.

Dojo: bien sobre eso ha habido uno que otro problema.

Kimiko: el problema es que han llegado nuevos enemigos muy poderosos se podría decir.

Raimundo: si tienen poderes como los de nosotros, elementales pero su especialidad es convertirse en otras personas con poderes inimaginables.

Clay: así es Maestro Fung hasta ahorita le han ganado a Raimundo y a Kimiko.

Maestro Fung: ¿Cuántos eran?

Omi: 5 ¿por qué?

Dojo: tienes idea de quienes son ¿verdad?

Maestro Fung: son cinco muchachos y solo hay cuatro elementos ¿el quinto elemento cual es?

Kimiko: supongo que por la investigación que hice en Internet, el quinto elemento es el Corazón de Kandrakar.

El maestro Fung se quedo pasmado por un momento pero después respondió.

Maestro Fung: voy a ayudarles un poco, por mi cuenta investigare quiénes son estos chicos.

Omi: gracias Maestro Fung.

Raimundo: pero de que nos servirá si de todas maneras ya perdimos, porque no creo que al señor Clay le gustaría pelear, lo digo porque su cabeza llena de petróleo no sabe que la caballerosidad á muerto ya que lo reto una chica.

Clay solo lo miraba con su cara enojada, al mirar Raimundo le dijo hola con la mano y le sonrió como si le diera una disculpa de lo que dijo.

Kimiko: no te preocupes Rai porque no va a haber duelo, vamos a ser los primeros en encontrar el Shen-gon-wu.

Llega la noche y todos duermen tranquilamente excepto los guerreros Xiaolin y su dragón simpático, Dojo.

En los sueños de Raimundo el veía algo brillante desde lo lejos, el corrió para ver que era, al llegar vio un collar con un signo raro como si fuera una "e" pero sin cerrarse.

Raimundo: que lindo.

Raimundo intento tocarlo pero empezaron a salir sombras alrededor de el y de el collar.

-tú eres el elegido, tú eres, tú eres, tú eres.-

Las sombras empezaban a decir eso una y otra vez alzando la voz, Raimundo estaba nervioso quería atacar pero al intentarlo no pasaba nada.

En los sueños de Omi sucedía lo mismo.

-Tú eres el elegido, tú eres, tú eres, tú eres.-

Omi: de que soy el elegido, díganme.

Gritaba con enojo y desesperación pero las sombras solo decían lo mismo una y otra vez y miraba un collar con el mismo símbolo, una "e" pero era diferente, no se cerraba y el palito de abajo era un poco alargado.

En los sueños de Kimiko, la situación era diferente.

- Déjate morder, déjate, déjate, déjate.-

Kimiko: ni loca me dejare morder la mano por un dragón.

Enfrente de ella estaba una dragona de escamas color nacarado, sus ojos no tenia pupilas, en verdad era hermosa la dragona pero Kimiko no se dejaba morder, se preguntaba ¿Por qué me tiene que morder la mano?

A Clay le pasaba lo mismo en sus sueños.

-Déjate morder, déjate, déjate, déjate-

Clay no decía nada, solo miraba al dragón que parecía un toro ya que tenía unos largos cuernos de color dorado, sus escamas eran de un verde oscuro.

Clay: es hermoso pero de todas maneras no voy a dejar que me muerda.

Las sombras seguían diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

En los sueños de Dojo era un poco diferente, una sombra que parecía una muchacha le daba la mano, las sombras eran menos que la de los demás chicos y repetían esto.

Debes morderla, muérdela, muérdela, muérdela.

Dojo: lo siento yo no muerdo personas a menos que me ataquen.

Lo mismo sucedía, no le contestaban.

Los chicos ya no estaban enojados sino asustados, las sombras se les acercaban poco a poco sin dejarles espacio para poder salir de ahí, de repente despertaron con un grito de miedo de repente llega el Maestro Fung.

Maestro Fung: ¿qué paso?

Dojo: fue horrible unas sombras se me acercaban y me decían _muérdela, muérdela _aaaaaah.

Dojo grito horrorizado y abrazo al Maestro Fung.

Omi: yo tuve el mismo sueño solo que me decían, _tu eres el elegido, tu eres, tu eres _

Raimundo: ¿Qué? A mí me decían lo mismo y había un collar enfrente de mi.

Kimiko: a mí me decían,_ déjate morder, déjate, déjate. _

Clay: y estaba enfrente de ti un dragón.

Kimiko: si.

Los chicos estaban asustados ya ni tenían ganas de dormir.

Maestro Fung: Parece que alguien entro en sus sueños.

Dojo: ¿pero quién?

Omi: apuesto que esos chicos.

Llega la mañana y los monjes estaban desayunando pero no con muchas ganas si no con unas grandes ojeras que llegaban hasta los cachetes.

Clay: estoy más desvelado que un gallo cuando canta a las 5 de la mañana.

Kimiko: si esos chicos fueron los culpables de que no dormí, ellos serán los siguientes en no dormir de tanto que los voy a golpear.

Omi: Claro que ellos fueron, ¿verdad Raimundo? ¿Raimundo?

Raimundo no contestaba, estaba acostado en el plato llena de comida durmiendo pero de repente despertó.

Raimundo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? yo no me comí el emparedado de Clay solo lo vi y se me antojo pero la tentación me ganó y me lo tuve que comer.

Clay: por tú culpa no cené.

Dojo: oigan chicos se á revelado un nuevo shen-gon-wu, es la capa rejuvenecedora, al ponerte esta capa con solo pensar la edad que tienes la capa hará lo demás. Si no quieren ver a esos chicos más vale apurarnos.

Los chicos suben a Dojo y se dirigen hacia Nueva Zelanda. Al llegar no sabían por donde comenzar.

Raimundo: ¿dónde está el wu?

Dojo: bajo el mar.

Omi: ¿en las profundidades?

Dojo: correcto

Kimiko: ¿oigan chicos no es demasiado el silencio que hay aquí?

Clay: tienes toda la razón.

Dojo: no puede ser miren.

Los chicos miraron a mismo lado que Dojo, sorprendentemente unas columnas de tierra formadas por la arena subían y bajaban como locos.

Kimiko: ¿Qué está pasando?

Antonio: nada solo Jilary mueve las manos y esas columnas se forman con solo desearlo.

Al oír esa voz que menos querían voltearon.

Clay: Así que se llama Jilary la que controla la tierra.

Omi: dos cosas uno donde esta Jilary y dos como se atreven a entrar en sus sueños.

Raimundo: nadie entra a mí mente ¿entendieron?

Evelyn: hay ni si quiera sabemos de que están hablando.

Jilary: ¡EY! ya lo encontré

Jilary tenía una mano alzada, una columna tenia la capa, de repente Clay pensaba como ir por ella estaba muy lejos.

Jilary: que lastima el señor Clay no sabe cómo ir allá, que bueno que yo si tengo cerebro para saber cómo ¡Tierra!

Saco unas columnas de pequeña a grande como si fueran escaleras, empezó a correr asía el wu, Clay rápido subió a las columnas antes de que desaparecieran, Jilary llegó pero también Clay, pero él no estaba del todo muy bien a la situación.

Jilary: ya sabes mi nombre es Jilary y soy la reina de la tierra, te reto a un duelo xiaolin.

Los chicos habían llegado volando con el poder de Raimundo y Evelyn (por su parte claro)

Clay: lo siento pero no puedo aceptar eso.

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Raimundo: lo sabía esa cabeza llena de arena piensa en la caballerosidad en el momento menos preciso.

CONTINUARA…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Tierra VS Tierra, amantes de su sombrero

Capitulo 6

Tierra VS Tierra, Dos amantes de su sombrero

Jilary: por eso no te preocupes, se lo que piensas sobre no pelear con chicas así que planeé un duelo que no será de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el duelo se llama laberinto xiaolin, habrá dos laberintos: uno para mi y otro para ti, los laberintos serán iguales cuando salgamos de los laberintos la capa estará en un montículo el primero que lo atrape gana, ¿aceptas?

Clay: acepto, tu poder de la tierra contra mi puño de tevigon.

Los dos: ¡que comience el duelo xiaolin!

El mar desaparece, grandes rocas cubiertas de hierbas y flores salen formando un laberinto, los chicos están en unos estrados desde lo alto, Clay y Jilary enfrente de unas entradas.

Jilary: antes de empezar, ¡Cornelia!

Se convierte una vez más como Evelyn y Antonio en hada que vestía de falda muy larga con cabellera rubio un poco opaco, botas largas y de tez blanca.

Clay: (en su mente) es bonita.

Clay estaba embobado pero de repente recordó lo que pasó com Kimiko.

Los dos: Con-ti-yam-pay

Entraron al laberinto, todo empezó bien había un camino para la derecha, otro al centro y también a la izquierda, Clay no sabía cual tomar pero Jilary tenia un gran plan.

Jilary se agacho y con su mano derecha toca el piso y cierra los ojos, al cabo de unos 3 segundos abrió los ojos de un golpe, entonces susurró…

Jilary: a la derecha.

Clay: vamos a ver que pasa si voy al centro.

Jilary iba en el camino correcto pero Clay no, al dar un paso se iba a caer a un hoyo con púas filosas pero se sostuvo y salió sano y salvo.

Clay: creo que no era ahí.

Salio de donde había entrado y entra a la derecha, Jilary se topa con unos árboles que la querían atacar, Jilary uso el poder de la tierra para tranquilizar a los árboles pero no funciono.

Jilary: necesito destruirlas no tranquilizarlas bueno si es lo que quieren ¡Sailor Júpiter!

Jilary era una muchacha alta de cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes, con unos aretes de rosas, un traje de marinera de color verde y el moño de color rosa.

Jilary: ¡destello relampagueante de Júpiter!

De su mano salían unos truenos que le aventó a los árboles y así se destruyeron, de tras de esos árboles había dos caminos.

Jilary: de acuerdo, Júpiter no tiene algún poder como para que yo pueda saber que puertas es la correcta así que tendré que hacerlo al azar, si fue ahorita a la derecha entonces ahora es a la izquierda, pero claro.

Entra a la izquierda y parece que iba en el camino correcto.

Clay le paso lo mismo se había topado con unos árboles.

Clay: ¡Tierra!

Hace un cráter y los árboles se van, igual dos caminos una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

Clay: izquierda.

Ahora los dos iban en el camino correcto, los monjes y los chicos solo los veían dar vueltas desde arriba.

Kimiko: ella se llama sailor Júpiter, es otra sailor scout.

Omi: valla se ve que es fuerte.

En otra conversación los chicos misteriosos (bueno ya no tanto pero no tengo otra manera de llamarlos para que sepan de quien tratan) hablan de algo importante.

Evelyn: no sabía que se iban a adelantar como para que tuvieran esos sueños.

Antonio: ya sabes como son los sabios de Kandra…

Una chica le pega en el brazo lo cual no pudo terminar la frase.

Antonio: ¡Xiadani!, me dolió.

Evelyn: Antonio, cállate pueden…

Raimundo: oírlos, ya lo hicimos (riéndose de modo de burla)

Omi: así que te llamas Xiadani, eh.

Xiadani: como si para algo te equivocas y para mi nombre no.

Omi: porque cuando es importante nada se me olvida y menos me equivoco.

Xiadani: un dicho querido cabeza de bellota que te queda perfecto: chiquito pero picoso.

Omi: ¿Qué es chiquito pero picoso?

Kimiko: no me digas a mí yo tampoco lo sé.

Raimundo: entonces vienen de México.

Los chicos se quedaron con los ojos tamaño de un plato.

Evelyn: hay que capacidad de deducción (con tono de sarcasmo)

-déjenlos, ya casi salen del laberinto este Clay y Jilary.

Una chica, la ultima de saber su nombre, les dijo eso viendo con dirección al duelo.

Raimundo: me podrías decir tu nombre por favor.

Antonio: haber ¿a ti quien te dio permiso como para interrogarnos?

Raimundo: a mi se me da la regalada gana de preguntar lo que yo quiera a quien yo quiera. (Sonando con tono desafiante)

Se acerca a Antonio hasta que quedaron cara a cara los dos con cara de desafió.

Evelyn: ay dios, Antonio no te hagas el héroe, ven.

Kimiko: lo mismo tu Rai, por que los chicos se pelean tanto.

Las dos chicas estaban arrastrando a los chicos, pero ellos aun se veían a los ojos de modo desafiante.

Dojo: vamos miren, ya les falta poco para salir.

Dojo volteo hacia la chica que no se sabía su nombre, ella también volteo para ver al dragón y sorprendentemente le sonrió como si el fuera su amigo, Dojo también le sonrió.

Dojo: (¿porque me sonrió?)

En el duelo todo iba bien, los dos iban en caminos correctos, la última puerta era difícil ya que también había árboles pero más fuertes.

Jilary: hora de usar a otra persona ¡Lexy Bunny!

Se convierte en una coneja de color rosa con un traje negro y un triangulo boca abajo color rosa, sus orejas estaban amarradas con una cinta verde.

Jilary: ahora a podar el lugar.

De repente las orejas forman un círculo, de ahí salen rayos de color rosa que dispararon hacía los árboles, parecía complicado para los dos sobre todo a Clay, si hacía un cráter sería mas grande que hasta el se podría caer.

Clay: tendré que usar algo muy especial, puño de tevigon.

Con un puñetazo destruye a un árbol y después a otro y así sucesivamente, Jilary ya había terminado con los árboles, con tanto rayo había una cortina de humo, al desaparecer sale del laberinto, ve el shen-gon-wu en un montículo desde lo lejos.

Clay: por fin termine (con tono de cansado y una respiración acelerada)

En la salida del laberinto veía a lexy pero sabía que era Jilary después de verla vio desde lo lejos el wu.

Jilary: después de ti.

Clay: no lo vas a tomar.

Jilary: claro que lo tomare.

Jilary empieza a correr, Clay saca de su sombrero una soga con la cual amarra a Jilary, ella se queda atrás y Clay sigue corriendo.

Jilary: ¡N.- 5!

Se transforma en una niña morena de vestido azul con unas líneas blancas a los lados, tenía cabello negro largo atado a una cola y una gorra roja que casi le tapaba la cara, como la soga estaba a la medida de lexy y no de N.- 5 pudo salir de la soga y corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo hasta que lo logró.

Clay: ¡QUE! ¿Como pudiste salir de la soga?

Jilary: no tengo tiempo para decírtelo así que dame eso.

Clay: pero de que hablas.

Jilary salto sobre el y tomo su sombrero solo que no se dio cuenta que a ella se le cayo el suyo y eso le dio a Clay puntos a su favor.

Clay: no me gusta esta gorra así que por favor señorita déme mi sombrero.

Jilary: no hasta que me des la mía.

Kimiko: se van a poner a pelear por sus sombreros.

Omi: creó que si.

Raimundo: ósea que este duelo va hacer eteeeeeeeeerno.

Clay: dámelo ya.

Jilary: (porque me preocupa tanto el sombrero de 5, digo, no es el verdadero pero me había dicho que aunque no lo sea que lo cuidara)

Clay: por favor no hagamos esto eterno.

ilary: ¡TEN!

Le avienta el sombrero, Clay lo toma el deja la gorra en el suelo y se va corriendo.

Jilary: se que adoro a 5 por sus habilidades pero esta vez no me va a servir en esta ocasión, ¡Terra!

Se convierte en una chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules, con unos guantes, portaba unas gafas de aviador en el cuello, vestida con una blusa negra con una "T" amarilla, un short negro y unas botas cafés.

Jilary: esto ya acabó para ti vaquero.

Sus manos empiezan a brillar de color amarillo, levanta la mano y con eso una gran roca, se sube en ella y emprende un vuelo controlando la roca con las manos.

Clay: parece que por fin ya vamos a ganar.

Jilary: ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!

Clay voltea y no podía creer lo que veía, acelero el paso pero no resulto, Jilary le aventó la roca, empezó a correr, el wu ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos.

Clay: ¡TIERRA!

Con su puño destruye la roca, corre y estaba atrás de ella, Jilary ya estaba casi tocando el wu pero Clay le agarro las piernas y los dos cayeron.

Jilary: suéltame.

Clay: claro que no.

Jilary: a ver genio si tu me estas sosteniendo ¿quien de los dos lo va a tomar?

Clay: el primero que baje la guardia.

Jilary: entonces serás tú.

Como aún estaba convertida en Terra con las manos destruye el montículo que era de tierra y cae de sus manos el wu.

Jilary: yo gano.

El duelo termina, los chicos se acercan a Clay y Jilary retrocede para ira su bando.

Omi: no te preocupes Clay peleaste bien.

Jilary: bueno nos tenemos que ir, nos veremos luego.

Raimundo: no, no se irán hasta que nos digan que quieren de nosotros y el significado de esos sueños.

Evelyn: de ustedes queremos mucho y de los sueños ni si quiera sabemos de lo que hablan.

Antonio: y sobre de que venimos de México, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Raimundo: ay vamos, ese dicho habla del chile y el chile proviene de México es solo cuestión de análisis

Xiadani: es hora de irnos ¡AGUA!

Con sus manos atrae una gran ola con la cual al taparlos desaparecen.

Clay: guau, vienen de México, el país vecino de mi país.

Omi: OH, en serio Clay ¿por qué no me cuentas?

Kimiko: yo creo que luego Omi, ya sabemos mas información de ellos.

Dojo: hay que decirle al Maestro Fung así que suban.

Los chicos suben a Dojo y regresan al templo, pero no saben que desde otro lugar, muy lejos los están viendo muchas personas.

-que cosa, esto se pone emocionante no creen sabios.-

La persona que hablo solo se le veía un ojo, el otro era tapado por una cinta como el de Sasuke o el de Lee.

-pero claro que si, pero esto apenas comienza o mejor dicho esta casi por terminar-

La persona que hablo era una mujer de cabello largo de amarillo pálido con mechones morados a los lados y de piel muy blanca.

-¿creé que la misión será un éxito señor Oráculo?-

Era un hombre muy pequeño, calvo con anteojos quien se dirigía a un hombre también calvo con un tatuaje de un amuleto en la cabeza.

Oráculo: Por su puesto que si, los monjes como los chicos pelean bien, solo que necesitan saber sobre nosotros y de nuestro equipo de muchachos que aún no conocen usando sus habilidades, pero también de la ayuda de un viejo amigo: El Maestro Fung.

CONTINUARA…


	7. ¿Kandrakar en contra de los Xiaolin?

Capitulo 7

Todo es aclarado, ¿Kandrakar en contra de los monjes Xiaolin?

Después de un largo viaje los monjes llegan al templo.

Kimiko: Omi, tu eres el ultimo en pelear y será contra Xiadani.

Omi: yo seré quien gané porque yo no soy tan despistado como ustedes.

Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay vieron feo a Omi, él volteo y al ver la cara de sus compañeros rectifico.

Omi: bueno tal vez no despistados pero no importa la cuestión es que no me va a vencer Xiadani.

Dojo: chicos, ya le dije al Maestro Fung de la información que tuvimos y por fin ya sabe a quienes nos enfrentamos, el Maestro los espera en la sala de meditación.

Los chicos fueron corriendo hasta llegar al lugar, ahí vieron al Maestro Fung con un libro y unos antiguos pergaminos.

Omi: ¿es cierto Maestro Fung? ¿Sabe quienes son por fin esas personas?

M. Fung: Si jóvenes monjes y son los elegidos de Kandrakar.

Los chicos se sorprendieron pero después se quedaron extrañados, en si vida habían oído la palabra "Kandrakar"

Dojo: Disculpe Maestro Fung creo que tenia los oídos tapados ¿podría decir otra vez de quienes se tratan?

M. Fung: oíste bien Dojo, hablo de los elegidos de Kandrakar.

Dojo: ¿QUE? No puede ser con ellos perdimos contacto desde casi 1500 años.

Clay: ¿tu los conociste vaquero?

Dojo: si (después fue por un pergamino) nosotros los monjes Xiaolin estábamos aliados con los sabios de Kandrakar. Wuya tenía una amiga llamada Nerissa era la enemiga de los sabios de Kandrakar pero antes era una aliada, verán, los sabios de Kandrakar siempre elegían a 5 guardianes o guardianas y cada una controla un elemento, las últimas guardianas que yo vi eran: Yan Lin, Cassidy, Kadma, Halinor y Nerissa. Como habías dicho Kimiko, el corazón de Kandrakar es el quinto elemento para los sabios y Nerissa era la portadora de ese elemento que era un amuleto o un collar, pero el Oráculo el líder de los sabios, veía que Nerissa ya no era la adecuada pero si lo era Cassidy, Nerissa al enterarse se puso furiosa y mató a Cassidy. Ha ella le pusieron un castigo: ser encerrada dentro de un monte, pero al enterarse Wuya del poder que tenía Nerissa, Wuya con sus poderes la libero y unieron sus fuerzas las dos para derrotar a los monjes y a los sabios, pero gracias al maestro Daxi y a Yan Lin ellas dos fueron encerradas, Nerissa en el monte y Wuya en la caja mágica. Y así ocurrió todo.

Raimundo: ¿Yan Lin? Me parece conocido ese nombre, Lin es el nombre de Hay Lin.

Dojo: puede ser, tal vez sea su nieta.

Kimiko: pero ¿Por qué se separaron?

M. Fung: fue una decisión que tomamos el Oráculo y yo.

Omi: ¿por que no me contó la historia totalmente completa?

M. Fung: porque eso era historia ya no importaba pero parece que ahora están en contra de nosotros.

Clay: ¿no se pude contactar con el Oráculo?

M. Fung: yo creo que no, ya tiene años que los monjes Xiaolin tiene contacto con el Oráculo

Dojo: Chicos un shen-gon-wu se ha revelado, es el brazalete forzoso, con el si se lo pones a tu contrincante en la muñeca de su mano podrá decir la verdad a cualquier pregunta que se le pregunte.

Omi: vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos se montaron a Dojo y se fueron.

Legaron a unas montañas nevadas las cuales eran muy grandes y extensas.

Omi: ¿Dónde estará el shen-gon-wu?

Clay: ¿Dónde estarán Jack Spicer y Wuya?

Raimundo: ¿Dónde estarán los chicos?

Kimiko: Tres preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Jack Spicer: Hola perdedores Xiaolin, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Kimiko: ¿Dónde has estado? Creí que ya estabas aburrido de llorar como una niñita de mamá cada vez que te pateábamos el trasero.

Wuya: como siempre.

Jack Spicer: (saco la lengua y después hablo) claro que no, estoy aquí para hacer un trato con unas personas especiales.

Clay: ¿no estarán pensando en esos chicos que nos hemos encontrado?

Wuya: Claro que si, son buenos pateándoles sus traseros y atrapando wus.

Jack Spicer: ¿si pero donde estarán ahorita?

Los chicos: ¡aquí estamos!

Jack Spicer y Wuya vieron que a sus espaldas estaban los chicos.

Jack Spicer: OH, hola chicos, yo soy…

Los chicos: (en coro) _Jack Spicer el joven maligno del mal. _

Jack Spicer: valla significa que ya conocen a Wuya mi desencarnada bruja.

Evelyn: si pero déjate de alardeos ve al grano.

Jack Spicer: esta bien mi propuesta es…

Los chicos: la respuesta es no.

Jack Spicer: ¿QUE? pepepepe-pero ¿por que no?

Antonio: prefiero besar en la boca a Evelyn que estar junto a un chico con un cromosoma de más (señalándola con su dedo pulgar ya que estaba a lado de ella)

Evelyn estaba explotando por el comentario de Antonio, le jaló el cuello de su playera, se acerco a su oído y dijo lo siguiente.

Evelyn: ahorita me las pagas por tus preferencias Antonio Maya Montiel. (Después de terminar la frase le piso el pie)

Antonio: auuuuh!!!!!

Jilary: dejando el drama de estos dos tortolos.

Antonio y Evelyn: ¡OYE!

Jilary: no nos interesan sus planes de conquista mundial.

Xiadani: lo que en verdad nos interesan son los monjes Xiaolin, eso es todo.

Wuya: como se atreven a rechazar una oferta así.

-ya dijimos que no queremos y punto.-

Wuya: ¿como te atreves a contestarme así?

-Raven-

La chica que aun es un misterio su nombre se convierte en una chica de piel de color gris, con cabello negro con un tono de morado, ojos y capa morada.

Wuya: ¿pero quien eres?

-no quiero responder a esa pregunta, ¡arrastmitrionsitos!

Sus manos se cubren de algo negro, agarra sorprendentemente a Wuya y la avienta con gran fuerza asía el cielo.

Jack Spicer: ¿como puedes hacer eso?

-Así-

Encierra a Jack en una esfera negra a Jack y también lo avienta muy lejos.

-normal-

Vuelve a ser ella misma, los monjes no podían creerlo solo se quedaban callados.

Xiadani: ¿se nos quedaran viendo o buscaran el wu?

Omi: es cierto el shen-gon-wu.

Raimundo: miren ahí esta.

Con su dedo señala a la derecha donde estaba el brazalete, todos empezaron a correr, Xiadani y Omi fueron los primeros en tomarlo.

Omi: Xiadani te desafió a un duelo xiaolin.

Xiadani: apuesto mi poder del agua contra tu esfera de tornami.

Omi: el duelo es verdad xiaolin.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Agua VS Agua, ya no hay contrincantes

Capitulo 8

Agua VS. Agua, ya no hay contrincantes ¿y ahora?

Xiadani: ¿verdad Xiaolin, Que clase de duelo es ese?

Omi: cada quien hará diez preguntas, si decimos la verdad dos escalones van a aparecer y si no decimos la verdad el contrincante le destruirá un escalón, los escalones nos van a dirigir hacia el shen-gon-wu pero si alguien tiene acumulado cinco mentiras esa persona perderá automáticamente y el contrincante le destruirá todos los escalones a la vez, entonces ganara el duelo.

Xiadani: créeme que estuve a punto de no entenderte pero creo que ya comprendí la cosa, acepto.

Los dos: ¡que comience el duelo xiaolin!

La montaña se destruye y se va al cielo, los demás suben junto con la montaña, algunas rocas de la montaña hacen un montículo para el wu, otras rocas flotan para que ahí estén los chicos, las demás rocas solo serán las escaleras.

Los dos: con-ti-yam-pay

Omi: primero las pavas.

Xiadani: ¿que?

Raimundo: quisiste decir primero las damas Omi.

Omi: eso también.

Xiadani: si eso es lo que quieres pero antes ¡Irma!

Se convierte en una chica con unas mallas bicolores con mini falda morada y una blusa verde portando en la espalda unas alas de hada.

Xiadani: primera pregunta, ¿quieres ser un guerrero xiaolin solo porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Omi: eso es ridículo, quiero ser un guerrero xiaolin porque para eso vivo y viviré.

De repente aparecen dos escalones de piedra las cuales sube Omi.

Omi: mi turno, ¿tú y tus amigos tienen que ver con los sueños que tuvimos?

Xiadani: oigan, cuantas veces les tenemos que decir que no.

Aparecen dos escalones en frente de Xiadani y sube en ellas.

Xiadani: ¿consideras que Kimiko es temperamental?

Omi: claro que no, ella controla muy bien sus emociones.

Lo extraño es que no apareció ningún escalón.

Xiadani: creo que mentiste redondito, me toca destruir el primer escalón ¡AGUA!

Lanza una gran bola de agua la cual destruye un escalón.

Kimiko: como te atreves a pensar que soy temperamental.

Clay, Dojo y Raimundo: (en coro) es que lo eres.

Omi: ¿es cierto que vienen de México?

Xiadani: sin ofender pero lo que estas haciendo es que gane, si venimos de México.

Aparecen dos escalones y las sube Xiadani.

Xiadani: ¿como consideras a Raimundo, un flojo sin futuro o alguien que se pueda convertir en líder?

Omi: considero que se va a convertir en un dragón xiaolin aceptable.

No apareció ningún escalón

Xiadani: ¡Mew Corina!

Se convierte en una chica de dos chongos color azul, un vestido con botas color azul claro, una cola y alas de pájaro.

Xiadani: flecha de la ira.

Al decir eso hace unos movimientos de ballet, salen de sus manos un arco, aparece una flecha la cual ataca al único escalón que le quedaba a Omi.

Raimundo: al menos yo no tengo una gran cabezota y estatura pequeña.

Evelyn: (que malvada Xiadani, lo que quieres es que se peleen)

Xiadani: (acertaste pero creó que la jugarreta no va a durar mucho)

Antonio: (bueno yo creó que te las vas a arreglar)

Xiadani: (tienes razón)

Omi: ¿ustedes están del lado del mal?

Xiadani: (ay genial, estoy acorralada)

Jilary: (dile que si aunque te cueste un escalón)

Xiadani: (eso no tendría sentido)

Antonio: (tienes 4 escalones, el ninguno ¿que te cuesta?)

Xiadani: si, si lo estamos.

No apareció ningún escalón, lo cual hizo a Omi muy feliz.

Omi: esfera de tornami, ¡Agua!

Destruye un escalón de Xiadani.

Xiadani: ¿Clay y tú están al mismo nivel de poder?

Omi: claro que no, yo soy más fuerte.

Aparecen dos escalones.

Xiadani: te faltan tres mentiras y pierdes.

Omi: y a ti cuatro, ¿en cuantas personas se pueden convertir?

Xiadani: yo y la chica que aún no conocen su nombre en 10 y los tres en 11.

Aparecen dos escalones.

Xiadani: ¡Caitlin!

Se convierte en una chica de cabello rubio corto, de blusa color rosa, falda azul de unos 16 años.

Xiadani: ¿Dojo come mucho?

Omi: para mí si come demasiado.

Aparecen dos escalones.

Omi: ¿Cómo se llama la chica que ataco a Wuya y a Jack?

Xiadani: se llama Carmen.

Aparecen dos escalones, los chicos estaban felices ya tenían la información completa.

Xiadani: (todo lo que hago por ganar)

Carmen: (no te preocupes Xiadani ya tenían que saberlo)

Xiadani: ¿a que le tienes miedo?

Omi: yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

No aparecieron los dos escalones.

Xiadani: lastima.

Se va quitando un prendedor de mariposa, se hacen grande el prendedor y se transforma en un arco de flechas, dispara una flecha y destruye un escalón.

Xiadani: tú vas a perder, te toca.

Omi: ¿Kandrakar esta en contra de los monjes Xiaolin?

Xiadani: para nada.

Aparecen dos escalones, Dojo no comprendía, pero entonces ¿por qué los elegidos de Kandrakar están peleando en contra de sus dragones Xiaolin?

Xiadani: ¿tienes un ego demasiado grande?

Omi: mi ego es del tamaño correcto como el de cualquier persona.

No apareció ninguna escalera, Xiadani estaba muerta de la risa.

Xiadani: comprobado: los agua tienen un ego demasiado grande y entre ellos me incluyo a mí y a este niño en el que me voy a transformar; ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Se convierte en un niño de cabello güero, con un pantalón naranja y un suéter con dos franjas en el pecho color azul, la banda de color azul en la frente y con tres rayas en sus mejillas como si fuera un zorro. El hace una cruz con dos dedos de cada mano.

Xiadani: Jutsu multiclones de sombras.

Sale otro Naruto que era un clon, el clon empieza a mover sus manos circularmente haciendo una esfera de color azul que giraba muy rápido en la palma del verdadero Naruto, de repente sale saltando de su lugar hacia el escalón de Omi para destruirlo.

Xiadani: ¡Rasengan!

La esfera choca con la escalera haciendo que esta se destrozara, Xiadani regresa a su lugar y Omi se queda pasmado.

Kimiko: con que él es Naruto Uzumaki, él tiene dentro de su cuerpo un demonio llamado el zorro de las nueve colas y él es muy poderoso pero si sacara todo el chakra que tiene ese zorro sería muy peligroso.

Raimundo: ¿en serio es así de fuerte?

Kimiko: así es, pero yo hablo del verdadero Naruto, lo que me pregunto es ¿ella podrá liberar ese poder?

Omi: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Xiadani: es una técnica o como les dicen ellos un jutsu que aprendió Naruto y que le costó trabajo.

Omi: como sea. ¿Las personas en las que se convierten están vivas o muertas?

Xiadani: Vivas.

Aparecen dos escalones, sin querer, o bueno, eso pensaba Omi estaban sacando la información que necesitan.

Xiadani: (tengo que acabar con este duelo, Naruto no me va ya a servir ahorita)

Evelyn: (¿algo en mente Xiadani?)

Antonio: (como acabara este duelo con o sin dolor)

Jilary: (Antonio, no trates de hacerte el sádico, porque no te queda)

Antonio: (Ja-Ja-Ja, lo digo solo para hacer el habiente bueno)

Evelyn: (yo ahorita te voy a dar un habiente bueno pero bueno de dolor, aun no se me olvida lo que le dijiste al tonto de Spicer)

Xiadani: (Hola, estamos en un duelo no en un confesionario de cómo queremos hacer el ambiente, y ya se que hacer)

Omi: ¿y bien no me vas a preguntar?

Xiadani: ¡Blackfire!

Se convierte en una chica alta con cabello negro-morado con una falda y top púrpura, alrededor de su cuerpo tenia como una armadura de metal, en realidad se parecía a Starfire pero más alta.

Raimundo: es Starfire, no es su clon pero más bonita (casi se le salía la baba)

Kimiko: que no se te salgan los ojos, es su hermana mayor, lo encontré en Internet.

Raimundo: pues qué bonita familia tienen los extraterrestres.

Kimiko le da un codazo a Raimundo provocando que al brasileño le doliera.

Clay: ustedes nunca van a cambiar parecen perros y gatos peleándose, pero también tortolos.

Kimiko y Raimundo: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

Clay: nada, nada.

Raimundo: aunque puedo decir en mi defensa que alguien esta celosa por no ser tan bonita como esta Blackfire ¿verdad?

Kimiko: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Raimundo: Nada, nada (para que quiero otro mega codazo carambas)

Xiadani: bueno, esta es la ultima pregunta para que yo gane.

Omi: no si yo digo la verdad.

Xiadani: ¿soy bonita?

Omi: ¿disculpa, que dijiste?

Xiadani: que si yo, Xiadani, no Blackfire, ¿soy bonita?

Omi estaba temblando, su mente ya estaba alborotada, para el Xiadani era bonita, no tanto como otras mujeres que ha visto pero ella es bonita.

Omi: (¿dios que hago? si digo una mentira pierdo el duelo pero si digo la verdad ella me va a empezar a coquetear mas, solo me queda decir la verdad por mis compañeros)

Omi: por supuesto que… noooooooo

Omi se tapo la boca, no aparecieron los escalones, los monjes estaban tristes y los elegidos muertos de la risa.

Omi: ¿pero cómo vas a destruir todos los escalones? Recuerda que dije que todos a la vez.

Xiadani: que iluso.

Al decir eso sus manos empezaron a brillar de morado junto con sus ojos riendo malignamente, junta sus manos levanta los brazos y una gran esfera empieza a crecer, lo avienta, Omi salta desde su punto de inicio, la esfera destruye todos los escalones así concluyendo con el duelo.

Omi se cae en la nieve los monjes van a verlo.

Kimiko: Omi ¿estás bien?

Omi: si pero me quiero hundir en mi propia vergüenza.

Clay: no te sientas mal peleaste bien.

Xiadani: Omi gracias por decirme bonita.

Antonio: si le levantaste mas lo sumos y el autoestima.

Evelyn: nos largamos de aquí.

Raimundo: ¡ALTO!

Evelyn: que pelos de cuerpo espín.

Raimundo: ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

Jilary: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una cita con ella casanova en bermudas?

Raimundo: NO, lo que quiero decir es que ya no hay contrincantes ¿que va a pasar?

Clay: es cierto la única que queda es Carmen.

Evelyn: si es cierto se me olvidaba darles esto.

Les aventó un sobre amarillo, los monjes agachan su cabeza para ver el sobre, al levantar sus cabezas para volver a ver a los elegidos ya no estaban, Kimiko levanta el sobre y ve que hay un sello que decía 68 A y B.

Todos: ¿Que significa 68 A y B?

CONTINUARA…


	9. ¿Los 68 A y B?

Capitulo 9

¿Los 68 A y B? Carmen: la elegida en contra de sus compañeros y de la misión.

Los monjes y su confiable dragón estaban alrededor de una mesa, en la mesa estaba el sobre y la laptop de Kimiko.

Raimundo: Kimiko, haznos el honor de abrir el sobre por favor.

Kimiko: ¿porque yo?

Omi: porque eres la única que controla el fuego y si es una bomba tú podrías controlarla.

Kimiko: pero si apenas puedo, no soy una experta (se me olvido decirles que en esta historia ellos son "no aprendices")

Clay: ¿entonces lo destruimos?

Dojo: no porque puede ser la respuesta de que porque pelean con ustedes.

Kimiko: bueno yo lo abriré.

Acerca sus manos al sobre los chicos y el dragón estaban nerviosos, Kimiko ya tenia el sobre en sus manos estaba jalado la oreja del sobre y…

Kimiko: ya lo abrí, valla no fue una trampa, ¿chicos, donde están?

La mesa estaba temblando, si, los monjes y el dragón estaban debajo de la mesa temblando de miedo.

Kimiko: si serán los chicos tan miedosos.

Raimundo: no lo somos, solo nos protegíamos.

Omi: si, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Clay: te recuerdo que Xiadani desmintió eso.

Kimiko: de acuerdo, miren esto estaba en el sobre.

Les enseña un disco de computadora, lo mete a su laptop lo abre y ven todos un gran discurso de lo que trata los 68 A y B.

Dojo: Los 68 A y B son un gran grupo que pelea contra el mal que es comandado por Sendalí, una malvada hada que traiciono a Kandrakar.

Kimiko: los que están en este grupo son: (los diré por su nombre según la caricatura)

Equipo Yu-Gi-Oh

Equipo Rocket Power

Equipo ey Arnold

Equipo Robot Adolecente

Equipo Rugrats Crecidos

Equipo Kappa Mikey

Equipo Lola y Virginia

Equipo Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi

Equipo KND Los Chicos del Barrio

Equipo Teen Titans

Equipo Chicas Súper Poderosas

Equipo El escuadrón del tiempo

Equipo Loonatics

Equipo Mew Mew Power

Equipo Mansion Foster

Equipo Locos 16

Equipo Johnny Test

Equipo Naruto

Equipo Kim Possible

Equipo Las Locuras de Andy

Equipo Tres Espías sin límite

Equipo Padrinos Mágicos

Equipo W.I.T.C.H.

Equipo Sailor Moon

Equipo Sailor Moon B (Este lo constituyen las sailor scouts de los planetas exteriores)

Clay: entonces ellos no están en el lado del mal.

Omi: ¿pero qué hacemos ahora?

Raimundo: ¿qué quieres decir?

Dojo: Si, ya sabemos de ellos y de donde sacaron sus poderes.

Kimiko: si estos grupos que están aquí le dieron parte de sus poderes y por eso se transforman en ellos.

Clay: pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos?, porque el encuentro final puede ser mas difícil y además ¿en donde nos vamos a ver?

-Eso yo se los diré-

Los monjes voltean repentinamente y ven a una chica de cabello morado corto, con unos mallones morados, una falda corta negra, una blusa morada con una calavera blanca, botas negras y ojos azules.

Raimundo: ¿quien eres?

-yo me llamo Yumi Yoshimura-

-yo Ami Onuki-

A lado de Yumi estaba una chica de cabello rosa largo con dos chongos, en uno de ellos tenia a lado una flor amarilla, con un vestido amarillo y unas botas blancas.

Omi: ¿que hacen aquí? Son aliados de los elegidos de Kandrakar ¿verdad?

Yumi: si cabeza de queso pero no venimos a pelear solo vamos a guiarlos.

Ami: para que se encuentren con los elegidos.

Los monjes siguieron a las dos chicas, al llegar al patio se encontraron con cuatro personas.

Clay: ¿y ustedes quienes son?

-Virginia Toffen-

-Lola-

-Cosmo-

-Wanda-

Virginia era alta con un pantalón azul claro y un chaleco negro con una "V" en la esquina derecha, su cabello era rubio largo y unos ojos azules.

Lola era pequeña con un suéter rojo, unos tenis azules, con unos grandes lentes de contorno morado y ojos de color negro, cabello negro corto.

Cosmo tenía el cabello verde limón, una camisa blanca con corbata negra, unos pantalones negros, era alto.

Wanda el color de su pelo era rosa, tenía una blusa amarilla y unos pantalones negros, también era alta.

Raimundo: ¿esto va ser una visita guiada o que?

Yumi: solo los vamos a guiar al lugar donde se van a ver ustedes y los elegidos.

Lola: si, no desconfíen de nosotros.

Cosmo: no vamos hacerles nada ¿o si lo haremos?

Los monjes se le quedaron viendo con cara de rareza.

Wanda: disculpen a mi esposo, es un idiota.

Kimiko: esta bien confiáramos en ustedes, pero ¿donde es ese lugar donde nos van a llevar?

Virginia: es un lugar que ustedes no conocen.

Wanda: si el portal lo abriremos en un segundo.

Yumi: ¡portal a Kandrakar!

Se abre un portal color azul con blanco, los monjes junto con el dragón tenían un poco de miedo no sabían si esta 6 personas decían la verdad.

Ami: vamos, el portal no hace nada.

Raimundo: no, yo mejor me quedo y ustedes me dicen como esta el lugar.

Omi: eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Clay: es cierto todos tenemos que ir.

Kimiko: sin ti, el equipo no esta completo.

Yumi: Mira Raimundo vas o te jalo de los pies.

Raimundo: atrévete.

Ami: no le digas eso.

Lola: va arder Troya.

Wanda: Saben que pasa cuando dos poseedores del elemento aire se pelean.

Cosmo: y si son rebeldes es peor la cosa.

Virginia: vamos ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Yumi: ven caldo de gallina echado a perder.

Raimundo: ¿como me llamaste?

Yumi: así es gallina, no quieres ir porque tienes miedo de que Evelyn te patee el trasero como lo hizo en el duelo.

Raimundo: yo no le tengo miedo a Evelyn.

Yumi: entonces ven y demuéstralo cobarde de primera.

Raimundo: pero primero te voy a patear el trasero.

Yumi: en ese caso, ven aquí nene.

Raimundo ya echaba fuego de la furia, corre a toda velocidad hacía Yumi, ella solo lo esperaba cuando estaban a dos metros de distancia, Yumi se hace a un lado, Raimundo ya no pudo desviar la patada que le iba dar así cayendo dentro del portal.

Yumi: lo siento monjes pero era la única forma con este rebelde, se que con ustedes no tengo que hacer algo así por el estilo.

Omi: si no somos tan tontos como el.

Kimiko: te gusta tratar a los chicos así ¿verdad?

Yumi: que te puedo decir los hombres vienen de un lugar que las mujeres no quisiéramos saber.

Kimiko: cuenta conmigo.

Todos empiezan a entrar al portal cuando todos estaban dentro del portal ese mismo se cerró.

En otro lugar muy oscuro que solo lo alumbraba unas velas los elegidos estaban discutiendo.

Evelyn: en un momento ellos llegaran.

Antonio: ¿Qué? ¿Nerviosa?

Evelyn: no solo que tengo muchas ganas de esta pelea.

Jilary: pareces hermana de Rock Lee, una traumada de remate.

Xiadani: déjala porque yo estoy igual.

Jilary: yo también.

Antonio: lo mismo digo yo.

Carmen: pues yo no.

Todos voltearon a ver a Carmen que estaba enojada.

Antonio: Carmen, desde que vimos a los guerreros xiaolin por primera vez estabas seria.

Jilary: mira Carmen se que es una injusticia para ti hacerlos sufrir.

Evelyn: pero así nos dijo Kandrakar y así lo dice el reglamento de los 68 A y B.

Carmen: pero tu eres la líder del grupo, ¿por que no cambias esa regla?

Xiadani: ella ya no es la líder, recuerda que desde que se agrando el grupo se tuvo que dividir en equipos.

Antonio: mira la única forma de saber su nivel de poder es así, que crean que somos sus enemigos.

Jilary: lo único que les voy a decir es que ya estén preparados porque ahí vienen.

Carmen: me voy a la sala de juntas de Kandrakar.

En ese cuarto oscuro abre una puerta, los demás también abren otra puerta para llegar al punto de encuentro.

Los mojes y los demás estaban caminando.

Ami: y entonces ¿están seguros de poder derrotarlos?

Omi: por su puesto.

Wanda: tengan cuidado porque son muy fuertes.

Kimiko: si ya nos dimos cuenta.

Lola: si pero más de lo que ya supieron en los duelos, ese no es su nivel de poder, es aun más grande.

Raimundo: disculpa Lola pero eso no te va a servir para que nos asustes.

Virginia: no es para que asusten, es que es verdad, nosotros y ellos tenemos el mismo nivel de energía.

Clay: ¿ustedes cuantos elementos controlan?

Yumi: dos y medio.

Los monjes se quedan pasmados.

Omi: me están diciendo que controlan dos elementos y medio.

Cosmo: los lideres elementales, los jinetes de dragón y nosotros los poseedores de cetros tenemos el mismo nivel de poder.

Yumi: Cosmo, eso fue demasiada información.

Al terminar esa frase dejan de caminar quedando enfrente 5 puertas y cada una arriba tenía un signo.

Wanda: bueno nuestra misión aquí termina.

Ami: si, fue un gusto conocerlos y pues les deseamos suerte.

Clay: ¿ustedes nos desean suerte?, pero si son nuestros enemigos.

Virginia: si pero en el fondo queremos que ganen.

Yumi: si, no la rieguen.

Lola: una última indicación, hay cinco puertas cada quien deberá saber que puerta le corresponde.

Kimiko: ¿Cómo?

Ami: sientan en su interior y esa será su respuesta.

Los 6: adiós.

De repente desaparecen yéndose a otro portal.

Dojo: ¿saben cuál es?

Los cuatro: si sabemos.

Dojo: aunque no lo crean yo también.

Dojo entra a la primera puerta, Kimiko a la tercera, Clay a la cuarta, Omi en la segunda y Raimundo en la quinta, todos empiezan a correr desesperados por encontrar algo. Al mismo tiempo dejan de correr al encontrase con la persona que mas querían y al mismo tiempo esas personas contestan…

Evelyn: Hola Raimundo.

Jilary: Hola Clay.

Antonio: Hola Kimiko.

Xiadani: Hola Omi.

Carmen: Hola Dojo.

CONTINUARA…


	10. La batalla final

Capitulo 10

La Batalla final, Monjes Xiaolin VS Elegidos De Kandrakar.

Dojo estaba en una gran sala la cual estaba llena de un poco de neblina pero se podía ver perfectamente la silueta de Carmen, el lugar estaba alumbrado completamente como si el sol estuviera ahí.

Dojo: Así que tu eres Carmen, la poseedora del Corazón de Kandrakar.

Carmen: así es Dojo, es un gusto conocerte.

Dojo: ¿por que tú eres la única que no nos has atacado?

Carmen: porque estoy en contra de la misión que nos asignaron.

Raimundo estaba en un cuarto con Evelyn, Antonio con Kimiko en otro cuarto, Clay con Jilary en otra habitación y Omi con Xiadani en otra. En donde se encontraban estaba alumbrado con velas, cada uno estaba separado con su equipo, uno elemento con su mismo elemento pero de diferente origen.

Raimundo: ¿por qué nos hacen esto? No les hemos hecho nada como para que nos estén atacando.

Evelyn: solo lo hacemos por diversión.

Kimiko: ¿cómo que solo por diversión?

Antonio: claro, hay una profecía de que los elegidos de Kandrakar y los dragones Xiaolin de esta generación serian aun más fuertes que las generaciones de atrás.

Jilary: Entonces solo con saber de la profecía y de enterarnos que ustedes entraron a ser monjes Xiaolin casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros para ser guardianes de Kandrakar, quisimos comprobarlo.

Clay: pero ¿Por qué?, si los Xiaolin se unieron con los de Kandrakar, ¿por qué no hacemos eso ahora?

Xiadani: Porque nosotros queremos comprobar quienes son más fuertes, si los Xiaolin o los de Kandrakar.

Omi: pues yo creo que los Xiaolin y los Kandrakar son igual de fuertes.

Xiadani: si pero no puede haber dos equipos de defensores que estén cuidando al mundo, solo debe ser uno y ese debe ser el más fuerte.

Evelyn: por lo tanto.

Los 4: ¡TENEMOS QUE MATARLOS!

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados, nunca creyeron que ellos llegarían al grado de matarlos. Querían correr pero al oír que las puertas de donde habían entrado se habían cerrado ya no tenían escapatoria, ellos eran "no aprendices" si apenas podían controlar un poco su elemento y ellos ya lo sabían controlar perfectamente y todavía con las transformaciones eran más puntos a su favor, para ellos esto era su fin.

Dojo: ¿QUE VAN A QUE?

Carmen: así es Dojo, van a matarlos.

Dojo: debes detenerlos.

Carmen: no puedo Dojo, sino seré expulsada de Kandrakar y de los poderes que me dieron.

Dojo: si, pero tú no quieres eso, tu eres la líder.

Carmen: si pero no el Oráculo, el nos asigno esa tarea y no me puedo oponer.

Dojo: esto no tiene ningún sentido, Kandrakar es pacifista, como podrían matar a unos muchachos.

Carmen: los tiempos cambian.

Dojo: yo no me voy a quedar aquí cuando están matando a los elegidos, me voy.

Dojo ya se estaba yendo pero de repente siente que algo lo detiene, vio que estaba encerrado en una esfera negra, eran los poderes de Raven los que usaba Carmen.

Evelyn: pobrecito Raimundo ¿quiere salir el bebé?, pues no saldrás de aquí hasta que te elimine.

Raimundo: estas desquiciada.

Evelyn: di lo que quieras, ¡Hay Lin, Mew Bridgett, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Ace Bunny, Nikki, Kimi, Rock Lee, TenTen, N. 3, StarFire!

Al terminar de decir los nombres, salen todas las personas que nombró, Raimundo conocía solo 5 pero los 6 los desconocía.

Clay: lo siento pero yo no voy a pelear contigo.

Jilary: estoy harta de tu caballerosidad, ¡Cornelia, Mew Renée, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Lexi Bunny, Wyatt, Susi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaca, N. 5, Terra!

Clay aun estaba decidido a no pelear con ella, pero aun así estaba nervioso por el ataque que podría recibir.

Kimiko tenía unas ganas de atacar a Antonio pero algo la detenía, era lo mismo cuando peleó con él la primera vez.

Antonio: ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes las agallas para atacarme?

Kimiko: cállate.

Antonio: lo que tienes son nervios de que te voy a matar, hagamos esto rápido, ¡Taranee, Mew Kikki, Sailor Mars, Sailor Plut, Pato peligro, Jonesy, Filiberto, Sasuke Uchija, Kiba Inuzuka, N.4, Robin!

Omi: estos es una tontería pero si quieres matarme se te va hacer muy difícil.

Xiadani: ya lo veremos, ¡Irma, Mew Corina, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Tech. E. Coyote, Caitlin, Angélica, Naruto Uzumaki, N. 86, Blackfire!

Dojo: ¿quieres que los maten o no?

Carmen: pero me dijeron que detuviera a cualquiera que interfiriera la misión, y no quiero que los matan pero tampoco quiero desobedecer al Oráculo.

Dojo: tú eres una niña muy indecisa.

Raimundo: un momento, no todos me pueden atacar a la vez.

Evelyn: nadie dijo que te iban atacar ellos uno por uno solo me darán de su poder y con eso bastara para eliminarte.

Kimiko: no tenemos necesidad de estar derramando sangre a lo tonto.

Antonio: yo no soy tan sangriento, solo te voy a mandar a otro mundo sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre.

Clay: no te puedes atrever, una chica como tú no es así.

Jilary: claro, si conoces a las chicas tanto como a tu cabeza.

Xiadani: ¿qué temes Omi?, velo de este lado, vas a estar con tus amigos en el cielo.

Omi: no, no será así.

Evelyn: ya no hay que perder tiempo así no será tan doloroso para ti.

Los 4 al mismo tiempo levantan su palma de la mano, sorprendentemente cada persona que habían nombrado se convierte en energía pura y así yendo a la palma de la mano del elegido.

Jilary: La energía de los chicos que están aquí es muy fuerte, suficiente para ti.

Los chicos ya estaban casi viendo su vida pasar, pero no querían morir, por su puesto que no, no dejaría que ellos se salieran con las suyas, se iban a defender aunque tuvieran el más mínimo poder de su elemento en sus manos. Los elegidos extienden su mano a dirección a su oponente, los monjes hacen lo mismo, no sabían que estaban haciendo pero creían en si mismos.

Evelyn: ¡AIRE!

Raimundo: ¡VIENTO!

Jilary: ¡TIERRA!

Clay: ¡TIERRA!

Antonio: ¡FUEGO!

Kimiko: ¡FUEGO!

Xiadani: ¡AGUA!

Omi: ¡AGUA!

Los monjes como los elegidos estaban sorprendidos, la energía que salía de las manos de los monjes era poderosa, desgraciadamente la alegría duro muy poco, los que estaban ganando terreno eran los elegidos, los monjes ya no podían estar de pie estaban perdiendo energía poco a poco.

Dojo: déjame salir Carmen.

Carmen: no Dojo.

Dojo: de acuerdo, deja que tus amigos maten a los monjes, pero lo que vas a dejar para toda tu vida es el remordimiento de por qué no detuviste a tus amigos.

Carmen solo se quedó callada y no lo miraba a los ojos.

Dojo: Carmen contéstame, ¿qué vale más? ¿Los poderes de Kandrakar o la conciencia limpia?

Raimundo: (ya no resisto)

Kimiko: (ya no puedo más)

Clay: (no puedo rendirme)

Omi: (por favor, que un milagro nos salve)

Carmen: tú ganas.

Libera a Dojo, y se convierte en ella misma.

Dojo: cada uno está en un cuarto diferente, no vamos a rescatar a todos a tiempo.

Carmen: pero no sabes algo de esos cuartos.

Evelyn: ¿Qué pasa Rai? ¿Eres débil o no quieres atacarme?

Raimundo: CÁLLATE

Jilary: Ríndete, mi lado compasivo me esta haciendo sentirme mal por verte así.

Antonio: Kimiko, tienes un futuro por delante, a es cierto, te tengo que aniquilar.

Xiadani: ¿cansado Omi? Si debes estarlo.

Dojo y Carmen estaban corriendo por un pasillo, de repente paran de correr quedando enfrente una pared.

Dojo: ¿Por qué paraste de correr?

Carmen: porque aquí es, ¡Hinata Hyuga!

Se convierte en una chica de cabello corto de color azul fuerte, con unos mallones azules con una chamarra de color marrón, en el cuello portaba la banda de ser un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, lo extraño de ella es que sus ojos no tenia iris, eran totalmente blancos.

Dojo: dime Carmen ¿Hinata es ciega?

Carmen: no, ella tiene así los ojos por su rasgo sanguíneo.

Dojo: ¿ósea?

Carmen: es algo difícil de contar y tenemos prisa ¿no?

Dojo: claro.

Carmen pone una posición en la cual solo tenía dos dedos levantados y los tenía cerca de su boca.

Carmen: invocación de sellos explosivos.

En cada cuarto en la que estaban las peleas aparecen unas láminas pegadas en las paredes de los lados en las que estaban escritos unos signos la cuales empezaron a brillar, de repente explotan las paredes, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la consecuencia de la explosión, los cuartos no estaban separados ya era un solo cuarto.

Omi: Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay ¿están bien?

Raimundo: contéstame ¿tu lo estás?

Omi: no

Kimiko: entonces ¿Cómo crees que nosotros lo estamos?

Clay: Dojo ¿Por qué Carmen está contigo?

Dojo: porque vino a ayudarles.

Antonio: ¿perdón?

Xiadani: traicionera, al rato me las pagas.

Jilary: después de lo que hemos hecho ¿nos pagas así?

Evelyn: (me la esperaba de Carmen pero de todas maneras: acto que hace Carmen; acto hecho por el Oráculo)

Carmen: Dojo hazme un favor.

Dojo: ¿qué?

Carmen saca el corazón de Kandrakar un amuleto que era una esfera de color rosa transparente, adentro no tenía nada pero alrededor de la esfera había un metal la cuelga así se le podía poner la cuerda.

Carmen: toma el corazón de Kandrakar.

Dojo: no gracias, la última vez que lo toque no me quería y me electrocuto.

Carmen: Dojo si quieres salvar a los monjes tienes que tocarlo.

Dojo extendió su garra y lo tomo, en su garra flotaba el amuleto y empezó a brillar de rosa él y el amuleto. Una energía empezó a dirigirse a los monjes, Kimiko brillaba de color rojo, Clay de verde, Omi de azul turquesa y Raimundo de azul claro.

Raimundo: me siento más poderoso.

Clay: yo también.

Omi: creo que todos.

Kimiko: aún podemos vencerlos.

El combate ahora era parejo, los dos grupos tenían el terreno partido equitativamente.

Carmen: ve con ellos, yo también iré con mis amigos.

Dojo: ¿después que me ayudaste vas a pelear en contra de nosotros y sin tu corazón de Kandrakar?

Carmen: no lo necesitare, dile a los monjes que unan su poder así será mas fuerte el nivel de energía.

Dojo: una vez más gracias.

Los dos fueron cada quien a su lugar de equipo, los dos equipos unieron sus poderes, el terreno aún estaba dividido, todos daban lo que podían pero de repente los poderes colapsaron así haciendo una explosión, los diez fueron azotados a la pared y así se desmayaron: ¿estaban muertos? ¿Quién los iba a rescatar? La respuesta ahorita:

Llegan corriendo 12 chicos entre ellos el verdadero Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee y Hinata, los demás eran sus compañeros ninja: Sakura, Ino, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru

Shikamaru: muy bien fase dos de la misión, completada.

Sakura: ¿no están muertos verdad?

Neji: no, solo utilizaron demasiado poder lo cual se agotaron.

Shikamaru: muy bien cada uno tome a un chico.

Hinata tomó a Dojo, Neji a Carmen, Naruto a Xiadani, Chouji llevo a Omi, Sasuke a Kimiko, Kiba eligió a Antonio, y…

Ino: me llevo a Jilary.

Sakura: oye ¿por qué me dejas con el más pesado?

Ino: porque tienes una fuerza descomunal frente de marquesina, con el si vas a poder.

Sakura: tienes razón además este no es momento de pelear, entonces yo a Clay.

TenTen: me llevo a Evelyn.

Rock Lee: ¡uy! solo espero que no despierte y que se dé cuenta que lo estoy cargando si no va a querer darme un golpe creyendo que soy Evelyn pero me arriesgare, Raimundo.

Shikamaru: vámonos los demás nos esperan.

Salen del cuarto caminan un buen rato hasta llegar a unas puertas, las abren y llegan a la sala de juntas de Kandrakar, donde estaban Dojo y Carmen.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Todo es aclarado ¿se quieren unir?

Capitulo 11

Todo es aclarado, una decisión difícil para dos grupos.

Los ninjas entran a la sala de juntas, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, parecía un estadio, de mayor a menor, de arriba asía debajo, de un lado a otro, entre ellos eran los 68 A y B, los demás eran los consejeros de Kandrakar y en el centro estaba el Oráculo.

Oráculo: bien hecho ahora es solo de esperar a que despierten.

Shikamaru: valla que aburrido.

Naruto: es cierto de seguro están durmiendo como bebes, de veras.

Sakura: al menos los podemos dejarlos acostados es que ya no aguanto a Clay.

Ino: oye deberías comer más, por ponerte adieta solo para impresionar Sasuke solo te está dejando sin fuerzas.

Sakura: mira quién habla pero tienes razón y tú necesitas más la dieta Ino- puerca.

Ino: que dijiste frente de marquesina.

Sakura: así es Ino- puerca puerca puerca

Ino: ¡CÁLLATE!

Oráculo: basta, Kandrakar es un lugar de paz.

Ino y Sakura: lo sentimos Oráculo.

Jilary: si deberían pensar que Sasuke va decir de ustedes dos que son insoportables, a no ya lo había dicho una vez.

Ino: valla ya despertaste reina de los sarcasmo en ese caso ya te puedo bajar.

Jilary: si gracias.

Clay: disculpe señorita ¿Cómo alguien como usted tiene tanta fuerza como para cargarme? Eso no debería hacerlo una señorita como usted.

Sakura: Clay qué bueno que despertaste es que ya no te aguantaba.

TenTen: Oráculo en serio ¿no podemos bajarlos por un momento?

Rock Lee: ¿pero qué les pasa? esto es como entrenamiento de cargar pesas, yo soy el único que no me quejo.

Kiba: ya te quiero ver cuando Raimundo se dé cuenta de que lo estas cargando.

Sasuke: además no todos se están quejando pero tienes razón no es para que lo hagan.

Naruto: si pero algunos si podemos quejarnos, otros tienen a los más pesados.

Xiadani: oye no soy tan pesada.

Naruto: XIADANI YA DESPERTASTE QUE BUENO.

Xiadani: que alegría verte zorrito te extrañe por un buen rato gracias por cargarme.

Omi: ¿qué está pasando me duele mi cabeza?

Chouji: Omi se ve como una bola de queso hasta me dan ganas de comérmelo.

Omi al oír eso se alejo de Chouji y casi quería correr.

Omi: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Xiadani: ya despertaste.

Omi: ¿quieres pelear conmigo otra vez? Y te lo dije no pudiste matarme.

Naruto: en serio se lo creyó.

Kimiko: ¿Dónde estoy?

Kimiko vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba cargándola se puso roja como tomate pero de enojada creyendo que era Antonio tratando de embobarla otra vez, al mismo tiempo Antonio despertó y al ver a Kimiko empezó a matarse de la risa.

Antonio: te recuerdo que yo estoy aquí así que él es el verdadero Sasuke.

Kimiko: pues que bueno porque evitaste que le diera un golpe a Sasuke.

Sasuke: significa que ya te puedo bajar.

Kimiko: si gracias Sasuke.

Kiba: muy bien Antonio bájate.

Antonio: si gracias Kiba.

Evelyn: ya puedes bajarme TenTen.

TenTen: Evelyn, que bueno que despertaste ya me estabas pesando un poco.

Evelyn: si gracias por cargarme y Lee ya baja a Raimundo ¿o quieres que te de un golpe?

Rock Lee: no, es que para mí es un entrenamiento.

Evelyn: para ti todos es un entrenamiento por eso me caes tan bien, eres mi ídolo.

Rock Lee: Gracias.

El sonríe y sale un pequeño brillo de sus dientes, lo mismo hace Evelyn y pasa lo mismo, TenTen se queda con la boca abierta y con cara de no lo puedo creer.

Raimundo: valla con solo ver eso me di cuenta de tres cosas, una: el verdadero Rock Lee me está cargando, dos: Evelyn no es la chica mala que pensaba y tres: Lee es más raro de lo que ya pensaba, otra cosa, si no me sueltas en cinco segundo sabrás lo que es tener un dolor en la cabeza.

Lee lo suelta, Carmen despierta y le da las gracias a Neji, Dojo fue el último en despertarse.

Dojo: ¿de nuevo en la sala de juntas? Carmen ¿eres tú?

Hinata: no, soy la verdadera Hinata.

Dojo: ha bueno y que está pasando aquí nadie murió por lo que veo.

Omi: no pero alguien me quería comer.

Oráculo: es un gusto que hayan despertado monjes Xiaolin.

Los chicos voltean y ven a Oráculo de rodillas con una bata blanca.

Kimiko: ¿usted es el Oráculo verdad?

Oráculo: así es Kimiko.

Clay: conoce todos nuestros nombres ¿cierto?

Oráculo: así es Clay, yo sé todo sobre ustedes.

Raimundo: entonces dígame ¿Por qué nos quería matar y ahora se está portando bien con nosotros?

Oráculo: eso era el único modo de ver el poder máximo que tienen con sus poderes elementales, con y sin el corazón de Kandrakar.

Evelyn: el Oráculo y menos nosotros teníamos la intención de matarlos.

Carmen: solo que teníamos que parecer como sus enemigos para que dieren lo mejor de sí.

Omi: bueno si medir nuestro poder ¿para que?

Oráculo: para ver si eran lo bastantes fuertes como para unírsenos.

Dojo: ¿pero a qué?

M. Fung: a su organización.

El maestro Fung estaba a un lado del Oráculo.

Omi: ¿a qué hora llego Maestro Fung?

M. Fung: Después de todo lo que me contaron lo entendí.

Raimundo: ¿matarnos del susto era su plan?

Oráculo: no, no era eso pero dejare que unas personas aclaren lo ocurrido.

Se acercan Ami, Yumi, Cosmo, Wanda, Lola, Virginia, además Robin, Irma, los elegidos y 4 personas más.

Kimiko: bueno ya conocemos a la mayoría pero ustedes 4 quienes son.

-Liliana Devill-

-Renée Roberts-

-Jen-

-Kuki Kiut pero díganme numero 3.

Omi: ¿Por qué nos hicieron todo esto?

Xiadani: para aclarar algo ya no nos vean como enemigos mejor como personas buenas con una propuesta.

Irma: como dice mi compañera del agua nosotros los 68 A y B les queremos proponer algo.

Clay: pero no lo hubieran hecho como si fueran nuestros enemigos.

Antonio: es que teníamos que hacerlo porque como le había dicho a Carmen si nos vieran como nuestros amigos no iban a dar todo lo que tenían se iban a poner un límite para no dañarnos.

Raimundo: bueno entiendo pero de todas maneras perdimos significa que somos muy débiles.

N.3: No digas eso es que ese no es el verdadero poder que tiene los elegidos es casi el mismo nivel de ustedes.

Robin: correcto pero tenían que ganarles o si no todo estaría perdido y el plan no hubiera funcionado.

Kimiko: ¿entonces ese no es su nivel de poder?

Renée: así es lo que queremos decirles es que ustedes ahorita son débiles pero en un futuro se darán cuenta que se volverán muy fuertes.

Raimundo: (valla que bonita es)

Renée: lo siento pero no estoy en tu categoría Raimundo tú tienes 14, yo 15 llegando a los 16.

Raimundo: ¡¿leíste mi mente?!

Evelyn: a si, en realidad todos aquí tienen la habilidad de leer la mente como conversa con otra persona que tiene ese poder.

Raimundo: de acuerdo entonces tú leíste mi mente ¿verdad?

Evelyn: no, la mente es para cada quien no para fisgonear

Omi: bueno entonces no nos han respondido la pregunta ¿a que quieren que nos unamos?

Liliana: ¿pues a que mas? a los 68 A y B.

Yumi: díganme ¿creen que nosotros les ayudaríamos así porque sí? ¿No verdad?

Ami: no, es que ya estaba planeado, además los shen-gon-wus que estaban buscando no son reales.

Clay: entonces ¿Qué eran?

Jilary: objetos comunes y corrientes, entre todos los inventamos.

Carmen: dime Dojo ¿Cuándo utilizaste el pergamino de los shen-gon-wu?

Dojo: nunca.

Lola: correcto porque alguien controlo tu mente para que tu dijeras todo sobre un shen-gon-wu falso, si lo buscan en el pergamino no lo encontraran.

Jen: era por eso que no tenían que ganar porque entonces se darían cuenta de la falsedad de esos shen-gon-wu.

Dojo: tú te me haces conocida.

Jen: es que esa otra cosa hay que aclararla que los pondrá muy contentos y les contestara a su pregunta.

Jen se acerca a Dojo, le extiende la mano enfrente de su cara.

Jen: debes morderme, muérdeme, muérdeme.

Dojo: tu eres la de los sueños ERAS TU.

Kimiko: eso también tienen que aclararlo, lo de los dragones.

Raimundo: y lo de los collares.

Rock Lee: Raimundo voltea por favor.

Naruto: igual tu Omi.

Los dos muchachos voltean y ven que los dos ninjas tenían los collares que esa vez vieron en sus sueños.

Raimundo: tú entraste a mi cabeza.

TenTen: no rezongues y no fue el, fueron todos los del equipo aire.

Naruto: correcto, cada equipo según el elemento se metió a su cabeza para crear ese sueño.

Clay: ¿pero qué tiene que ver esos collares y los dragones con nosotros?

Dojo: ¿y por qué te tengo que morder?

Jen: si les decimos a dos ciertas personitas se les van a subir los sumos y se van a pelear mas.

Renée: Tenemos que decírselos corriendo esos riesgos.

N.3: yo digo esa noticia ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Renée: claro 3 tú puedes dar la noticia.

N.3: de acuerdo ¿Cómo se los diré como para que no se les suban los sumos?, bueno primero los dragones, Kimiko y Clay (en forma de discurso) ustedes fueron elegidos por los consejeros de Kandrakar, los 68 A y B y por el mismo dragón como los jinetes de un dragón: Clay tu eres el jinete de el dragón Toru el de la tierra y tu Kimiko como la jinete de la dragona Scarlett la del fuego.

Clay: ¿entonces yo voy a tener un dragón?

Kimiko: ¿hablan en serio?

Irma: correcto yo soy la jinete de ânduli la dragona del agua.

N.3: yo la de Zafira la dragona del aire.

Jen: y yo pues ¿cómo te lo explico Dojo? Tú eres mi dragón del Corazón del Kandrakar.

Dojo: ¿entonces tú eres mi jinete? ¿Pero por que te tengo que morder?

Jen: Porque un dragón muerde a su jinete formando en la mano la inicial del nombre del jinete y en pequeñas letras según el elemento que controla el jinete.

Kimiko: entonces en el sueño por eso decían que nos dejáramos morder.

Clay: para dejar marcado que nosotros éramos sus jinetes.

N.3: Correcto, ahora lo de los collares aquí si no hay modo para que no se les suban los sumos (dirigiéndose a Raimundo y Omi) pero se los diré de esta forma, igual ustedes fueron elegidos por los consejeros de Kandrakar, los 68 A y B y por el mismo collar ser los lideres de un equipo, Raimundo tu eres líder del equipo aire y tu Omi del equipo agua.

Omi: ventísquenme porque creo que estoy soñando.

Raimundo: así no se dice pero no tengo tiempo para corregirte porque estoy en el mismo estado (le brillaban los ojos) ¿entonces soy líder de un equipo?

N.3 (Comportándose como siempre la distraída y que se le olvido que no tenía que decir una cierta cosa) si como líder puedes hacer muchas cosas, en primera al ser líder significa que eres el más poderoso de tu equipo, te puedes transformar como Evelyn ósea en todos los de tu equipo y teniendo todas sus habilidades y eso es en todo líder de un elemento.

A Raimundo y Omi se les caía la baba por tener la boca abierta.

Omi: voy a ser más fuerte que mis compañeros, este es mi sueño hecho realidad ya solo falta ser líder de los guerreros Xiaolin y mi vida estará completa)

Renée: correcto yo soy líder del equipo tierra.

Robin: yo líder del equipo fuego.

Liliana: y yo líder del equipo Corazón de Kandrakar.

Oráculo: ¿sus dudas fueron aclaradas?

Omi: si ¿Cuándo empezaremos con nuestro labor de jinetes y lideres?

Yumi: ese es el otro inconveniente.

Ami: ustedes no lo son totalmente, ya todos estamos de acuerdo pero la que decide es la legendaria Cassidy.

Kimiko: una de las guardianas de hace 1500 años.

Clay: la que mato Nerissa.

Virginia: correcto ella es la que nos cuida me refiero a los 68 A y B la que nos dice que peligros va haber en el futuro.

Cosmo: si solo que lo dice en un modo extraño.

Raimundo: ¿con frases raras? No otra.

Cosmo: por fin alguien me entiende.

Wanda: no es nuestro problema que tu no le entiendas pero nosotros si.

Lola: y ella nos va a avisar dentro de un año y unos meses.

Omi: otra pregunta ¿exactamente que hacen los 68 A y B?

Evelyn: ellos protegen al mundo del mal de personas como de cosas místicas yo era antes la líder pero cuando se agrando el equipo y entro el equipo W.I.T.C.H el Oráculo fue el que me propuso que se dividieran en equipos de elementos y de tres poderes más: Guerrero, Música y Tecnología.

Antonio: al grano ustedes serán jinetes y líderes si Cassidy lo quiere así.

Oráculo: pero cuando hay una misión los lideres que ya se mencionaron si trabajan como lideres pero no obtienen todos los poderes que menciono N.3.

Raimundo: como dijo Antonio, al grano, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Jilary: ya que tu cabeza no lo capta te lo diremos de la forma mas clara para ustedes.

Los elegidos y todos los 68 A y B: ¿Quieren pertenecer a los 68 A y B?

Los monjes se quedaron pasmados claro que querían estar ahí, con todas las oportunidades que les acaban de decir ¿Quién no aceptaría esa propuesta?

Los monjes y Dojo: POR SU PUESTO.

Oráculo: solo una cosa más, ustedes tienen que darle a los 68 A y B una copia de sus poderes y a cambio tendrán los poderes que tienen los elegidos pero quitando su apariencia solo tendrán su vestimenta y sus habilidades, bueno parte de sus habilidades.

Omi: ¿por qué parte?

Yumi: porque hay habilidades que son peligrosas y que aun no estamos preparados para ellos y los del grupo aire desgraciadamente estamos como ese límite para siempre con una habilidad de Rock Lee.

Raimundo: ¿Cuál es?

Yumi: cuando ya sean de los 68 A y B se les revelaran muchas cosas.

Clay: si pero ¿cómo damos una copia de nuestros poderes?

Ami: tocando nuestros cetros.

Ami, Yumi, Cosmo, Wanda, Lola y Virginia sacan unos cetros, los de Ami y Yumi eran de oro puro, los de Cosmo y Wanda de plata y los de Virginia y Lola eran de bronce, cada sino era de vidrio y de color diferente, el de Corazón de Kandrakar rosa, el del agua azul turquesa, el del fuego rojo, el de la tierra verde y el del aire azul claro.

Lola: verán cada quien controla dos elementos y medio, el medio es el poder del Corazón de Kandrakar yo controlo la tierra y el aire, Virginia el agua y el fuego, Cosmo el aire y el agua, Wanda el fuego y la tierra, Yumi el fuego y el aire, Ami el agua y la tierra y cada quien la mitad del poder del Corazón de Kandrakar.

Kimiko: ¿Y tocamos cada cetro?

Ami: no nosotros nos ponemos en una fila y tocan según el signo que les corresponda como en lo de las puertas si se acuerdan del signo claro.

Los monjes y Dojo: por su puesto.

Cada quien toca un signo del cetro de Ami y en el de Yumi, los monjes y Dojo se concentran para sacar su poder en eso los signo empiezan a brillar una franja de poder pasa por cada centro, de repente todos los 68 A y B empiezan brillar junto con los mojes, Dojo y los elegidos, todo acaba, los monjes ya tenían los poderes de los elegidos y los elegidos los de los monjes en pocas palabras se podían transformar en ellos.

Omi: podemos decir que todo esto fue un mal entendido y punto ¿no creen chicos?

Kimiko: si y parece que ya seremos amigos ¿verdad de muchas personas?

Raimundo: que desconocemos pero que conoceremos muy pero muy profundamente.

Clay: si y creyendo que terminaría como un puerco en la cena.

Omi: si tienen razón, Oráculo quiero hacer una propuesta.

Oráculo: ¿Cuál es Omi?

Omi: ¿dejaría que los elegidos puedan ser monjes Xiaolin como nosotros?

Todos estaban con la boca abierta los elegidos si tenían ganas de estar con ellos y de ser muy buenos amigos pero el problema era el Oráculo.

Oráculo: claro que si Omi pueden empezar hoy mismo.

Naruto: GENIAL, solo que hay un pequeño problema: los 68 A y B ¿Qué va a pasar?

Kiba: ¿oye que te pasa? Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de todo.

Yumi: es cierto Kiba-cachorrito.

M. Fung: entonces ya tengo más alumnos.

Robin: bueno antes de que se vallan que les parece si primero conocen a los 68 A y B de pies a cabeza.

Renée: si porque son demasiados y presiento que se van a llevar muy bien.

Todos los 68 A y B se acercaron corriendo y empezaron a hablar y tardaron horas, lo mismo con el Maestro Fung con los del consejo de Kandrakar hablaron y hablaron con el, parecía que este iba ser el comienzo de una larga aventura.

FIN.

NO ES CIERTO, FIN PERO DEL CAPITULO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA JAJA.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
